Always
by K.T Skye
Summary: Logan Watson and Jasmine Kang have been good friends forever due to their parent's work relationship. But after an innocent kiss, will their relationship remain friendly? And what happens when their past catches up to them? JOGAN A/U OOC O.C R&R!
1. Blush

Logan kicked his feet until he felt the cool air surround his toes. He reached for the heavy cotton blanket at the bottom of his bed, and quickly adjusted himself until his whole body was surrounded in the warmth of his blanket, signing in relief.

Logan's mom slowly opened Logan's bedroom door slightly before opening it wider and stepping through. "Baby, wake up. Your father and I are about to go and catch our flight, you grandmother just confirmed, she is going to stay here with you so until Monday night you're going to be here with Nana, I left money to order out and a spare key just in case, and please if you make a mess the cleaner isn't coming until Tuesday morning and Nana isn't going to clean after you. If you need anything that Nana can't provide, I left a few emergency numbers, please don't abuse it. Are you even listening to me Logan?"

"I got it mom, your leaving, no company, emergency numbers, no mess, no life" Logan sighed before sitting up on his elbows.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry," Mrs. Watson said surrendering rising up from Logan's bed slowly. She walked over to the side of the bed before plopping on his bed. "I love you," she kissed his forehead before ruffling his hair.

"Hey mom, I have a school dance this weekend, and it would be awesome to show up with my date in your Jaguar … "

"You ask me this every weekend Logan, and every weekend I say no" Mrs. Watson said rising steadily up from Logan bed.

"Exactly mom, make this the weekend you say yes, and what if I told you my date was Jazz?" Logan smirked knowing his mom would give in.

"I'll tell your father to leave the keys with the spare, crash it Logan, and there will be consequences," Mrs. Watson sternly pointed her finger at Logan before blowing him a goodbye kiss and turning on her heels out his room.

_Yes!_ Logan thought as he threw the covers off his body revealing his bare and toned torso. He threw his legs over the side of his bed before collecting his phone of his oak wood side table. He scrolled through all the missed calls and unread texts before placing it back and heading towards his bathroom to freshen up.

Jasmine sat up on her bed pushing her back against her headboard. She blinked a few times adjusting her sight to her room. She pulled the tie holding her hair into place out her hair before shaking her head. She took her phone beside the table beside her. There were a couple of unread texts and missed calls, but she just placed It back on her wooden side table. She dragged her hand over face. She hoped off her bed and exited her bedroom dragging her socked feet against the freshly polished wooden floor to the bathroom across the hall. But before she could place a manicured finger on the cool doorknob, her father's voiced called from downstairs.

"Jasmine, come say goodbye to you mother and I," Her father shouted. Jasmine groaned before turning on her heels towards the carpeted stairwell.

"You know the plan right honey," her mother questioned once she took sight of her only child.

"Yes mom, after school bring you stuff and ride home with Logan where I'll be staying at for the weekend. If you guys get any complaints from Logan's grandmother I'm grounded for a year, I got it and I have to get ready. Love you guys to pieces have a safe trip. See you guys Tuesday night," Jasmine said giving her parents quick hugs before prancing towards the stairs.

"Jasmine come back," her mother sweetly asked adjusting her purse. Jasmine pivoted and strolled back towards her parents. Her mom cleared her throat lightly, "Monday night, and it's not a year it's a week. I just want you to be careful around Logan I know you guys grew up together but your both hormonal teenagers –"

Jasmine cringed because she knew where this conversation was going. "Mom, please not this talk, If he tries to make a move then I'll kick him in the balls, besides we've been friends forever" Jasmine scrunched her nose before rolling her eyes.

"Just saying, look we have to go the car should be here any minute, I love you honey, be safe," Jasmine's mom pulled her in a hug kissing her temple lightly before pulling away letting her father mock the action.

"I'm leaving you $100 dollars for the weekend, for food and a movie, maybe two I don't know, okay, I love you honey," Jasmine's dad once he pulled away from the hug.

"Okay, thanks guys bring me back something, from . . ." Jasmine stopped,

"New York, will do, love you baby," Jasmine's mom said air kissing her daughter before walking towards the door.

"Lock the door when you're leaving and I'll see you Monday," Jasmine's dad said waving as he headed towards the door.

Jasmine smiled to herself before walking from the living room to the kitchen and checking the time on the stove. **6:57 pm**. Jasmine spun on her heels before jogging to the bathroom to take a quick shower before she had to leave.

Logan ran his fingers through his damp hair in front of his bathroom mirror. He had a fluffy white towel around his waist due to previous shower he took. It was 7:00 and he had to pick up Jasmine at 7:30 so he could get them to school by 8:00.

Logan Watson and Jasmine Silver's parents were in business together doing management consulting. So they travel a lot usually leaving Logan and Jasmine with Logan's grandmother Irene. And since they spent a lot of weekends together they became really good friends over the years.

Logan slipped on a white v-neck tee that clung to his body showing off bicep tricep his body held possession over before picking out a pair of his favorite sneakers. One he came out his closet he took his bag off his queen sized bed throwing it over his shoulder before walking out his bedroom.

Jasmine applied one last coat of her MAC lip glass before putting it in her tote. She had just finished eating her routine 'bowl of berries' before, and she picked up the bowl placing it in the sink and walking towards the door. Today she decided to wear a pair of grey skinnies, a burgundy top and her knee high black heeled boots. Topped with a silver heart necklace she bought in New York and a couple of cross bracelets Logan got her for her 14th birthday.

Jasmine locked the door, then checked to make sure it was locked before turning to see Logan Watson in his parent's Jaguar. "Oh my gosh, they gave you the car!" Jasmine squealed breaking into a steady sprint towards the car.

"Yeah, it took some convincing, but where going to show up to the dance –"

"In the Jaguar! Oh my gosh Logan you truly are the best," Jasmine said closing the backseat where she had recently dumped her overnight bag. And opening up the passenger seat slipping into the cool leather seats.

Logan couldn't help but blush at Jasmine's comment. He turned his head so Jasmine couldn't see. He was used to being praised for . . . well everything, but it really hit home when Jasmine complimented him. "So is it confirmed you are accompanying me to the dance tonight?" Logan asked pulling out the Silvier's driveway.

"Yes Loggy, I'm your date tonight," Jasmine blushed looking ahead the road as they drove down the quiet street, in a comfortable silence.

Logan felt the blush creep upon his checks but he didn't try to hide it this time. 


	2. A Night In

**Hey! Okay so this is the second chapter, I really wanted to update ASAP and I did. I got really good reviews so far and I'm happy! So Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMOR: I ONLY OWN RYDER AND AMANDA!**

Logan placed a hand on Jasmine's shoulder, startling her a bit as she stood dazed at her locker. 8th period had just ended and slowly students were aborting the large school building all anxious to start preparing for the dance.

"You okay?" Logan asked her as Jasmine turned around to face him.

"Course, i mean, I'm just feeling a bit under the weather," Jasmine silently sneezed into her elbow before meeting Logan's eyes.

His blue eyes pooled with concern, "Well what's wrong?" Logan asked taking her hand pulling her gently away from her locker, which he shut behind her.

"I don't know just headache, I'm sure if I rest it off I'll be fine for the dance," Jasmine waved it off traveling her eyes down Logan's wet shirt. "What happened to your shirt?" Jasmine spat out.

_**FALSHBACK**_

__Logan quickly shut the shower off after phys ed offf nearly slipping to exit the showers. There were about two minutes until the late bell rung and not only was his class on the other side of the building, but he was still pretty nude. . . He quickly jumped into his jeans and slipped onto his v-neck that instantly clung to his chest and torso. He was quick to unlock his locker quickly throwing his backpack over his shoulder shuffling to exit the locker room.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Quick shower, no time to dry off," Logan waved it off as Jasmine stepped to the side heading towards the stairwell.

"Oh …" Jasmine said starting down the stairs.

"Yeah, well I was thinking we can eat before the dance, maybe at Hardy's of we can order in depending on id we actually go or not," Logan said nearly stumbling to catch up with Jasmine's fast pace.

"You okay? You're acting strange," Logan said as Jamie slowed to a halt.

"Just under the weather," Jasmine waved it off pivoting to face Logan, who stepped closer the only thing that could possibly fit between them was a thin sheet of computer paper. The back of Logan's hand was raised steadily until it was placed on Jasmine's forehead.

"You're really hot," he breathed out. Jasmine's eyes trembled close, and her teeth found her full bottom lip.

"Yeah, I don't know if I should go to . . . the dance," she cleared her throat opening her eyes. "But you should go, I'll be there in spirit," Jasmine said stepping away from Logan.

"No, if you're not going then I'm not either," Logan said stepping closer to Jasmine.

"But you got your parents to leave the Jaguar," Jasmine said rubbing her right arm in an awkward manner.

"Yeah, but if I would have known you weren't going then – I wouldn't have asked," Logan said looking at his feet, afraid to meet Jasmine's eyes.

But Jasmine stayed silent, absorbing the new information she just learned. Logan wanted to arrive in his parent's Jaguar – with her …. "That's really sweet Logan," Jasmine surprised Logan as he raised his head progressively.

"I try," Logan chuckled lowly.

"So, how about we order Dominos maybe invite some friends over?" Jasmine said starting to rub Logan's arm mindlessly. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a deal," Logan smirked as Jasmine dropped her arms as she realized she was rubbing Logan's arms.

Jasmine blushed, but her head rose, "Okay," Jasmine's lips curved into a subtle smile as Logan draped his arm over her shoulders – walking out Taylor Wood High School.

Logan paid the delivery man, who's name appeared to be Scotty, and took the three pies from his arms. After there farewells, Logan kicked his door shut spinning around to drop off the pies in the kitchen. On the way he passed by his grandma who was passed out on the couch with an old western movie playing softly in the background.

"Guys the food is here!" Logan shouted indicating announcing the arrival of the Domino's pizza. His grandmother shifted on the couch, but she didn't wake. He soon heard footsteps descending down the stairs, and soon Jasmine, Amanda, and Ryder entered Logan's kitchen.

"Food smells delicious and I'm so hungry," Amanda said immediately jumping on the marble island.

"Same," Ryder quickly opened the first box of pizza inhaling the aroma of the bacon pizza.

"You got bacon!" Jasmine cheered collecting a 2 litter soda of soda placing it next to Amanda's thigh on the island.

"Your favorite," Logan said simply collecting four plates from his cabinets.

"I wonder how the dance is going," Jasmine sighed poring herself a glass of soda being careful not spill any soda on the counter.

"The dance blows, Abby got drunk – again," Ryder laughed while chewing on his bacon slice.

"Well then I'm glad we didn't go," Jasmine said sipping on her soda lightly. She walked over to the pizza boxes taking a plate that Logan laid out next to the boxes to place the pizza on.

"Yeah," Logan said trapping Jasmine against the counter. Jasmine turned to face Logan, who was smirking down at her. She held the tip of pizza out for Logan, who took a huge bite out it. Their eyes stayed locked on each other's until they were interrupted by their other friends,

"Aww, you guys are so cute," Amanda said kicking Ryder from her sitting position on the counter, "but be cute somewhere else this is the lonely people club, me and Ryder," Amanda joked hopping off the counter.

"Yeah, be considerate guys," Ryder laughed taking a bite of his second slice. "Guys we're just friends," Jasmine said pushing Logan away a bit.

"Yeah … okay so what are we watching tonight?" Amanda said taking a slice and a plate.

"Well I was thinking we can kick it with some good old Grease," Ryder said wiping the grease and crumbs from the corners of his mouth.

"Come on, we literally watch that every weekend, how about Sex in the City!" Amanda cheered turning to Jasmine for backup.

"NO, no chick flicks," Ryder protested before chugging a glass of soda.

"What about Cyberbully?" Jasmine offered.

"What the fuck is that?" Logan asked sitting on a stool by the island.

"it's this really good movie, pretty realistic actually" Jasmine raved, as Ryder threw his head back in an irritated manor.

"It's actually really good, cried like baby," Amanda confessed before Ryder had a chance to state his opinion.

"Let's give it a chance," Logan shrugged. Ryder gave him the best 'WTF' looks he held possession over.

Jasmine bit her lip suppressing her giggles. "You guys will love it," Jasmine said giving a thumbs up Ryder's way.

"Okay, bring the pizza upstairs," Amanda said grabbing a box, followed by Ryder who took the other two, exiting the kitchen carefully making sure they don't drop the boxes.

"Well thanks for getting everyone on bored with the movie," Jasmine said tossing her hair long brown hair, into high ponytail before starting towards the exit, waiting for Logan.

"It was no problem, heard it was good anyway," Logan waved it off before holding the single swinging door open for Jasmine.

"Oh it is, Jasmine said beginning to climb the stairs up to Logan's bedroom. "Hey, and um . . . Logan?" Jasmine stopped halfway up the stairs to turn and look at Logan.

"Yeah Jazz," he asked in a concerned manor.

"Thanks for staying with me, instead of going to the movies," Jasmine said playing with the hem of her baggy crop top.

"It was no problem, really," Logan said taking another step up towards Jasmine. She stretched her arms hinting for Logan to give her a hug. Which he, did he was quick to embrace Jasmine into a bear hug. They pulled back, eyes locked on each other's. Jasmine's heart beat sped up, her eyes fluttered close and leaned forward slowly.

Logan saw Jasmine's eyes close, she was prepping for the kiss, he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to do much more – but he quickly shook his naughty ideas out his head before leaning in slowly closing his eyes in the process.

Their lips connected, and both; Logan and Jasmine felt the spark. Their lips moved in sync, and before anything else could happen, Jasmine pulled back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before turning around a sprinting up the stairs to the guest room.

**I hope you guys enjoyed! I loved writing it. So I'll update ASAP, but happy fathers day!**

**So I'm kind of shooting for 5 reviews before I update, can you guys make that happen?**

**LOVE YA 3**

**K.T SKYE**


	3. Flashback Baby

** Hey! Sorry it's actually been too long. But I'm back and I hope you guys like this chapter! It took me weeks of executing perfectly and I guess it came out how I wanted.**

**DISCLAIMOR: I DON'T OWN IDDI!**

Logan stood confused as Jasmine ran off towards the guest room. Was it his breath? Yellow teeth? What was wrong? Should I go after her? He thought to himself as he raked his fingers through his sculpted blonde hair. Logan's eyes drifted from the empty hallway ahead of him, and his empty living room, besides Grandma Irene who was still comatose on the couch. Logan's feet descended from the staircase and soon he was mindlessly walking into his backyard.

Logan slid the glass door close, and walked through the thick grass to the oak tree at the end of his backyard. He began to climb the ladder until he was under the comforting wooden room atop of the large tree.

Ever since the Watsons moved from Chicago to California ten years ago, Logan found new comfort in the large oak tree in their backyard. Whenever he got mad, or sad, or scared, or glad about something, he'd always seek abundance from the tree. So, Logan and his father spent one weekend together building a tree house. Logan loved the house, he spent numerous hours a day in there just laying down and thinking. He never bought anyone up there until second grade.

But when his parents introduced him to the Silvers, their new business partners, he felt a strange attraction towards their daughter. I mean, of course at that time she had "couties", but she was different than every other first grade girl.

And Jasmine felt the same way. Since she was introduced to the Watsons she fell in love with the whole family, and took a great liking towards their son, Logan.

When Logan was twelve, he felt something more than a sisterly love towards his beloved friend. Of course that was when Jasmine had first started "developing." But it was only a phase, and soon he was crushing on Gabriele Hudson.

Even though Jasmine was oblivious to Logan's feelings for her, she liked Logan too. All the other girls were always talking about how hot he was, and how lucky she was to be so close to him. And her peers influenced her feelings for Logan.

But it was the summer of ninth grade, when the two finally realized their feelings for each other. It was when the Watsons and the Silvers went on vacation together to the Bahamas and Logan and Jasmine stayed on the hotel's beach and watched the sunset together.

**FLASHBACK**

Logan leaned back in the sand and watched as the large waves regressed as it came closer to the shore. He inhaled the fresh sent of the salt water provided by the ocean. The beach was close to empty so the only sounds Logan and Jasmine could hear were the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore. Beside Logan, Jasmine laid down in the sand and closed her eyes.

"Are you scared?" she asked opening her eyes.

"Nah, not really I mean the hotel isn't too far, and no one's out here," Logan said lying beside Jasmine.

"I mean for high school," Jasmine said arching her eyebrow in response of Logan's obliviousness.

Logan tucked his arm behind his head, and looked over at Jasmine. "No, not really … are you?" Logan asked.

"I am, I mean I don't know, I feel like it's a big step …. And I'm not ready to take that step yet," Jasmine said leaning on her elbow to face Logan.

"I know it's a big step Jazz, but I'll be by your side, every step of the way," Logan said lacing his fingers through Jasmine's.

Jasmine's lips curved into subtle smile as she absorbed Logan's cheesiness "I love you Loggey,"

"Love you to Jazzy," Logan said giving Jasmine's hand a small squeeze. They laid back in the sand still hand in hand as they watched the sun set.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Ever since then, the two had felt closer and more connected to each other, and through the first two years of high school Logan became very possessive towards Jasmine. Whenever a guy would ask her out, he would have to have his own "evaluation" before he sent her off, which usually scared the guy off, and Logan would always buy her a vanilla milkshake at the Soda Hop to cheer her up because, that was the kind of friend he was.

Jasmine sighed as she replayed the events that had happened minutes before. "I enjoyed it so I don't know why I ran off like that," Jasmine thought to herself as she stared at her perfectly pedicured feet. She sighed as she suddenly felt too hot for sweats and she was quick to kick off her pants and toss them at the end of her bed. She was soon in her black laced underwear. She threw her legs off the edge of the bed and walked over to her black sequined Victoria Secret duffle bag, and searched for some bottoms to send her a cool relief. She soon found a pair of denim shorts and slipped them on her smooth tan legs. She slipped on some flip flops and exited guest room.

Jasmine poked her head into Logan's bedroom to see Amanda and Ryder at the foot of Logan's large bed. Their mindless banter had come to halt once they heard the door, but picked up their conversation quickly after. She did perimeter search of the bedroom and closed the door silently after seeing no sign of Logan. The only other place Logan could possibly be was the oak tree. She thought back to the first time Logan had taken her in the tree.

**FLASHBACK**

"So you can't tell anyone about this … okay?" Logan asked as he tugged on an eight year old Jasmine's arm out into the backyard.

"Fiinnne!" Jasmine agreed picking up the pace Logan had created towards the oak tree.

"Ta Da!" Logan exclaimed holding his arms out to present the Oak tree.

"Logan, what's so special about a tree?" Jasmine asked folding her arms against her chest in an annoyed manner. Logan smirked, and raised his pointer finger up towards the top of the tree. Jasmine looked up and gasped slightly.

"Wow!" she exclaimed in awe as she observed the tree that was kept so hidden from her. "Can I go up?" she turned to Logan, who gave her a nod in approval. She giggled and ran towards the ladder towards the back of the tree, and began climbing.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Logan said following her up the ladder.

"Cool? This is awesome! Why'd you keep it hidden from me for so long?" Jasmine asked as she began to inspect the little cabin in the tree. **(A/N: This High School Musical 3: Senior Year, I didn't know how else to explain it!)**

"I wanted to make sure I could trust you," Logan said playing with his fingers. Jasmine wrapped her arms around Logan, in much to Logan's surprise. He mocked her move and wrapped his arms around Jasmine.

"What was that for?" he asked once they pulled apart.

"For trusting me," Jasmine replied.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Jasmine slid the glass door close gently hoping not to wake Grandma Irene. She began to creep through the backyard and before she knew it she was already half way up the ladder. And she found Logan one leg perched up playing with his old toy robot.

"Hey," Jasmine said as she moved to sit next to him.

"Hey … look, I'm sorry for -," Logan started placing his toy beside him.

"No, no, it wasn't you at all," Jasmine stopped Logan from continuing his sentence. Logan looked up at Jasmine who was staring at her knees. "I enjoyed it … a lot," she continued.

"Then why'd you run off?" Logan asked. Jasmine shrugged as she gained enough confidence to look up at Logan.

` "I'm sorry," her eyes brimmed with tears and it took her every muscle she had, to keep from her tears escaping. Yet, she failed and soon a single tear ran down her check. "I don't know …" Jasmine said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're scared," Logan breathed out. He looked over at Jasmine who was nodding slightly.

"Yeah – I am," Jasmine sighed as she shifted her weight on her right thigh to face Logan.

"I get it, ten years of friendship … you're afraid of losing," Logan said taking the words straight from Jasmine's mouth directly. "But – I'll always be by your side … in whatever you decide," Logan said taking Jasmine's hand into his own, stroking her index fingers with his thumb.

Jasmine used her free hand to gently stroke the side of Logan's face, each finger gliding itself down his baby smooth skin. She let the nail of her rude finger linger against his skin before lightly dropping her hand to the wood floor. "Kiss me," Jasmine breathed out as her eyelids dropped.

It didn't take Logan too long to accede Jasmine's command, and within seconds Logan's full lips were pressed against Jasmine's. And there lips moved together as one. Jasmine's hand found there way to the nape of Logan's neck and played with Logan's baby hairs.

Logan placed his hand on the back of Jasmine's knee that was perched atop of her other and caressed her knee with his thumb. Jasmine released the soft moan that she was holding inside and Logan took the opportunity to slip his tongue between Jasmine's soft lips. It was a fight for dominance.

After around one minute of their endless make out session, it evidently came to an end. Jasmine had pulled back with a need for air. "Wow," Logan muttered as he ran his hand through his hair. Jasmine giggled throwing her head back. Jasmine pushed herself up onto her feet and held her hand out to help Logan up. "Where you going?" Logan asked hesitant to take Jasmine's hand.

"We've been gone for a long time, I'm pretty sure Amanda and Ryder chewed each other's ears off," Jasmine said.

"Then there're too busy eating each other to care about us," Logan confidently smirked at his jocular comeback. Jasmine raised her brown and rolled her eyes before turning on her heel and walking towards the ladder. "Fine, fine I'm coming," Logan said scrambling to his feet and following Jasmine down the tree.

** What'd you guys think? I'm in love with this chapter. Tell me if you are:**

** REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVE!**

**Ciao lovelies!**


	4. Samantha R

**I'm so sorry for the late update! I got back not too long ago from my trip to Florida and I have been unpacking getting ready for school and everything has just been so hectic and crazy. So i want to apologize but without further ado chapter 4!**

After Logan and Jasmine departed from Logan's tree house they returned to Logan's bedroom to join Ryder and Amanda in a tear provoking film. Afterwards, the teens finished off the rest of the pizza and Ryder offered Amanda a ride home.

Grandma Irene eventually woken up from her deep sleep, she had whished the teens goodnight's sleep before checking out into one of the guest rooms.

Logan had began to straighten up his room, trashing all pizza boxes stray plates, and cups that had been tossed around his bedroom. Jasmine had made her way back to her room to remove the day's makeup and wash off all dirt and oil she had absorbed from the day. She brushed her hair back into a tight ponytail, and then changed into her pajamas before heading back to Logan's room to say goodnight.

"Hey she said poking her head through the threshold of Logan's bedroom. Logan lifted his head from his phone. His back was against his headboard and his shirt had been discarded.

"Hey," he smiled at her as he locked his phone tossing it to the end of the bed.

"Where's you - your shirt?" she laughed to ease the mood, yet failed as she cleared her throat.

"I'm about to jump in the shower," Logan said as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Right - well I just came to say goodnight," she said as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Oh - I was thinking we could stay up - maybe watch another movie," Logan said running his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know ... it's getting pretty late, maybe we can go see a movie in theaters tomorrow?" Jasmine asked lamely. The truth was, Jasmine was afraid of what could happen if they were alone, she was afraid, she wouldn't be able to control herself ... together on a large bed watching a movie in the dark -.

Logan hopped of his bed and walked around to the front to retrieve his phone, while Jasmine snuck a peek at a shirtless Logan. And she, in smallest words was; shocked. The last time she has seen Logan shirtless had to have been a year ago - and he had pecks, not blown out abs. it took pretty much every bone in her body not to just touch or caress his abdomen.

Thankfully, Logan snapped her out of her naughty thoughts. "Oh come on Jazz, it's only 11:30, and I have plans with some of the guys tomorrow, I'll let you pick the movie" Logan smirked as he stepped closer to Jasmine.

Jasmine played with the ends of her hair as she contemplated staying up to watch another movie. It was pretty early in the night - and if she had full authority over movie selection, then it wasn't like she was going to pick a movie with suggestive themes that could possibly tempt her.

"Fine, one movie ... my pick," Jasmine said as she entered Logan's bedroom closing the door shut behind her. As Jasmine walked further into the room, the more self-conscious she felt. Despite the fact that she loved her friend - he was kind of a player. He has brought girl after girl after girl into this house to do only God knows what. Girls she couldn't even compare herself to. Larger breast ... smaller waists. There was no comparing. And the fact that she was walking into the same room he has probably bought these alleged girls - with these newfound feelings, wasn't necessarily a confidence booster. Especially in unfaltering pjs.

"Alright I'm going to use the bathroom, you can search for a movie while I'm gone," Logan said tossing the phone on the bed, and watched as it landed nearly beside the remote. Jasmine nodded as she sauntered over to his large bed. As she reached for the glossy back remote, Logan's phone lit up. She tried to ignore it - and she did. She sat on his bed, Indian style and began scrolling through numerous movies, when his phone lit up ... again. She bit the inside of her cheek as she continued to scroll, when it lit up once more.

It could be important, she thought to herself as she dropped the remote by her side, and reached for the phone, which had vibrated in her hand - all from the same messenger; Samantha. R. Jasmine didn't know of such, yet felt anger as she began to unlock his phone.

**0 1 18**

Logan's password - the idea of having the date of a very life - altering night was somewhat flattering. But know, it was sending her stomach in knots. She clicked on the messaging app and clicked on the most recent message sent by Samantha. R.

**\- **_**you should probably come over around 6 - ish tom.**_

Tomorrow? He said he had plans with the guys. Once Jasmine had heard the reassuring sound of Logan's shower start, flicked the screen the slightest with the pad of her thumb up as she began to read their text conversations from the beginning.

\- _spending the weekened with Jasmine _

_**\- :(**_

_maybe tomorrow_

_**\- :)**_

_**\- my parents aren't going to be here ;))**_

_**\- **__oh rly?_

_-__** mhm ... all weekend **_

_**-**__ so defiantly tomorrow _

_**\- maybe i could show u some new cheer moves ;)**_

_**\- brb text u in 10**_

_**\- :***_

_**\- you should probably come over around 6 - ish.**_

Jasmine paused as she reached the end of their conversation. She peeked down at her flannels and one of Logan's old baggy lacrosse sweatshirts. She was a mess. Even though Jasmine hadn't know Samantha. R personally, she was aware of some of the scandalous rumors swarming the school about her and some of things she has done to other guys. She has seen her wearing the littlest of clothing possible for ... well school. And that hadn't bothered Jasmine - not until she realized who her next victim of seduction would be; Logan.

And even though in any other situation Jasmine would have been furious with Logan - she gave him the benefit of the doubt this time. If she was being seduced by the schools most infamous man whore then she wouldn't necessarily throw it in Logan's face. yet it still burned that he chose Samantha over her, and even worse that he lied about it.

Logan turned the knob until the water stopped running. He quickly stepped out and hurried to grab the thick white towel he had put atop of the toilet seat. He ran it along his arms in best attempt of drying before doing a quick dry of his hair. He wrapped the towel low on his waist and before he exited, he styled his damp hair with his hands, before turning and exiting his bathroom.

The first think Logan saw was Jasmine sitting at the end of the bed starring off at the wall. The remote was beside her it had seemed like she hadn't picked a movie. He began walking closer until he was right next to his bed still not gaining Jasmine's attention.

"If you wanted me to pick the movie - all you had to do was ask," Logan laughed to himself which brought life back to Jasmine who's head perked to the sound of his voice.

Jasmine looked Logan up and down before settling in on his midsection as she focused in on one water droplet as it traveled down his chest until it hit the big white towel.

"Eyes up here Jazz," Logan joked as he pointed his middle and fore finger up towards his eyes.

Jasmine blushed slightly as she looked down at her knees. Logan took her chin slightly raising it. "You know I'm just joking," Logan winked before walking over to his closet. His hand wrapped itself over the chrome doorknob twisting before escaping into his closet.

That wink. That wink Logan sent her nearly made her jump. He has winked at her before ... friendly winks here and there. Nothing serious. They were friends after all. But this wink felt surreal - like the wink he would send a girl at school. Jasmine never even knew how those girls could react to such a small gesture.

Jasmine did indeed fall into a trance brought on by her thoughts. she had heard the shower go off so she quickly locked his phone and sat on the end of his bed, and she all of a sudden blocked out all her surroundings thinking about Samantha. R. Her confidence was staggering, she had only wished she could compare herself. And from the talk of the town she seemed like she could defiantly please a guy hands down. Something Jasmine had done - only once ... January 18th.

**Her everybody! SO just in case you didn't quite catch that last part you should go back to when Logan was unlocking his phone ;) **

***SPOLIER!* **

**Sorry lol anyway i hoped you enjoyed thanks for some of the awesome reviews from my last chapter and i hope to have even more great reviews**

**LUV YA'LL :***


	5. January 18th

**It's been too long. But don't worry I'm not leaving my story unfinished. Thank you guys for being patient I really appreciate it. A LOT has happened in the past couple of months and I'm so sorry for making you guys suffer that. But I'm so happy now and I'm so ready to get back into writing. Because I really miss it. I've been working on this for months now and I hope you guys like it. I guess it kind of pushes the rated: T boundaries, but I don't know. I wanted to continue into the scene but I had to end it and I think I ended it at a good point. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the chapter because I worked really hard on it. And I promise I will have a chapter up soon!**

Logan exited his closet returning to his tense friends Jasmine in the movie of her choice. Jasmine's back was now against his headboard as she mindlessly scrolled through her movie selection. When she heard Logan's closet door firmly shut, she lifted her head to a shitless Logan as his fingers entangled themselves in his dirty blonde hair, and habit he unconsciously picked up since he got his hair cut.

Denying his playboy status would be a flat lie. Logan – was pretty popular among the ladies. Yet there was something so innocent about him, was it his begging blue eyes? His angelic touch or his deep libidinous voice that makes all the girls – and sometimes guys, swoon. No one can quite but a finger on Logan's seductive charm … yet it kept all girls wanting more.

As freshman's, Jasmine wasn't like Logan, gawking at every guy she saw, hoping to land him in bed. Unlike her dear friend Logan Watson, who couldn't help but gape at every long legged, full chested, bootylicious girl in the halls. He quickly became popular with the senior body giving him a leg up as he advanced in his education. By sophomore year, girls flocked at his feet, he had grown a foot taller, his voice dropped a couple pitches deeper, his hair had been cut showing off his chiseled jaw, and his smile became more radiant giving him the true full package, all guys envied and all girls yearned for.

By sophomore year Jasmine had grown out her hair, ditched her thick framed glasses, and slipped on a pair of heels. And was she a sight. Guys began to take notice in the brunette beauty as she stumbled out her reserved shell and officially created a name for herself. Jasmine's 'makeover' however, didn't seem to fly with Logan as he suddenly became more protective over his childhood friend. However, his motives weren't always so altruistic. In fact, maybe even the opposite.

It all started at the Taylor Wood's Annual Movie Night. What was supposed to be a night on the school's football field, taking pleasure in an old classic, turned into a competitive affair of who can end the night with a hook up. As a freshmen, Jasmine had missed her first movie night due to her grandparents visitation, so she was however, very oblivious to the true intentions of the evening. She had asked Logan to accompany her, hoping to spend the evening with her best childhood friend, however what she got was so much more than expected.

FLASHBACK – January 18th, 2013

"Are you excited for movie night?" Logan asked as he dug his chilled hands in the front pockets of his jeans.

"Yes! I love Footloose and it'll be fun watching it with you – and Amanda on the field," Jasmine smiled lit up the cold and dark evening. She adjusted the large tote that hung from her shoulder as they continued cross the parking lot. Mrs. Watson had just dropped them off in the parking lot promising to pick them up by eleven. Leaving them four 4 hours of pure idealistic time together.

"Defiantly," Logan said as he took the tote off Jasmine's shoulder and threw it over his.

"Thanks Logan," she said rolling her shoulders back in an attempt to release the building tension.

"No problem," Logan said as they continued toward the school's football field.

"LOGAAAN," the two turned to face, Felix Johnson.

Felix Johnson was one of Logan's best friends from Lacrosse, they met in fourth grade and had been friends ever since. However, Felix was a totally womanizer who would chase and girl in a skirt, so Logan did his best to keep him away from his best friend; Jasmine.

"Sup," Logan used his free arm to have a 'bro hug' with Felix.

"Ready for tonight? I heard you were scoping Callie," Felix winked as he walked along side Logan.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Logan laughed trying to hint to Felix, who simply couldn't take one.

"Mhm, okay Logan," Felix winked before acknowledging Jasmine's presence.

"Sup Jasmine, haven't seen you in a while," Felix stepped around Logan and put his arm over Jasmine's shoulders.

"Hey Felix," Jasmine giggled as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Excited for tonight," Felix smirked down at Jasmine.

"Very," Jasmine smiled and raised a brow.

"Didn't you say you wanted to hook up with Charlotte tonight?" Logan, teeming with anger or jealousy, tried to interfere.

"Nah, Charlotte bailed on the evening," Felix answered as they nearly approached the field.

"You were seriously thinking about hooking up with Charlotte?" Jasmine couldn't help laugh at the thought. Felix smiled and raised a brown slightly with confusion. "Sorry it's just that you can do a little better than Charlotte," the three stop walking and Jasmine and Felix faced each other. Felix's arm dropped from Jasmine's shoulders to her waist.

"Got someone in mind?" Felix asked slightly squeezing Jasmine's waist.

"Oh shit, Felix Tiffs here," Logan interrupted as he pointed the busty blonde walking with half the lacrosse team.

"Oh course she is, I have to go but I'll hopefully catch you later Jasmine," Felix winked before breaking out into a jog to catch up with his ex.

"I just saved you of tears and heartbreak," Logan began walking leaving Jasmine confused.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine walked a little faster to keep up with Logan.

"Felix takes advantage of girls, he's a man whore who'll act like he likes you but once he gets what he wants, he'll dump you and leave you stranded for Tiffany," Logan said facing Jasmine. His once angered face softened when he saw Jasmine's big brown doughy eyes.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't ever planning on doing anything with him anyway," Jasmine looked down to the ground with indignity.

Logan dropped Jasmine's tote and drew in Jasmine for an embrace. She buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his torso. "I'm sorry," Logan apologized.

"I'm sorry," Jasmine said. Logan squeezed her tighter, and held her a little longer than he normally would.

"Just promise me to never go out with someone like Felix," Logan said after departing from their embrace.

"I promise," Jasmine smiled holing out her pinkie. Logan smirked and pulled her into a hug kissing the top of her head.

"Alright let's find a good seat before the movie starts," Logan said as he picked up the tote and throwing his arm over Jasmine's shoulder.

The beginning of the evening after that had gone pretty smoothly. Everyone was pretty much engrossed in the movie, until an hour in, then suddenly a switch of moods changed and it seemed that everyone lost interest in the movie, and found interest in each other. Girls had seemed to come more promiscuous, while the guys seem to have gotten sexually eager.

At that point, more girls were inviting themselves to join Logan and Jasmine on the blanket, and discussing everything but the movie. And soon Logan had totally forgotten about Jasmine, as more girls kept cuddling with him. Whether it was the fact that these girls were ruining the movie, or that Jasmine envied the girl's confidence that made her move is still unknown, however after a while Jasmine had gotten too fed up and joined Amanda on her blanket. However, even with the change of scenery, Jasmine still couldn't really concentrate on the movie, just on what was happening with Logan. But what caught her eye the most, was when he and Paige had got up and walked off the football field.

She had tried to distract herself, but by the time the movie finished, and they weren't back, all Jasmine wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry in the corner. It had taken Amanda to snap her out of her horrid daze so they could walk back to the school for food.

"So how was your first movie night," Amanda asked as they made their way towards Taylor Wood.

"It was okay," Jasmine nodded as she looked out for Logan.

"Not over yet," Amanda had pointed to Michael Green, Mike for short. Jasmine's first boyfriend she had truly loved. He was cornering a girl into a tree, both so captivated by each other. Jasmine usually wasn't the jealous type, but it still sucked to see a great love, with someone else, even if you're not in a relationship with them.

"Come on, I heard they were serving pizza," but once Jasmine had turned to leave she had literally bumped into another great love; Logan Watson.

"Hey, I lost back there for a while, where'd you go?" Logan asked as he walked with Amanda and Jasmine.

"Yeah, I sat with Amanda for the rest of the movie," Jasmine said as they entered Taylor Wood.

"Oh well, at least we're together now," Logan laughed as dapped an upperclassman.

"Why don't you just go after Paige, or did she leave you too?" Jasmine asked bitterly as she followed the heard of people entering the cafeteria.

However Logan took her arm and tugged her lightly. "I don't like Paige and Paige doesn't like me, I was helping Ryder because HE likes Paige," Logan quickly explained. After a moment of remorse, Jasmine opened her mouth, but was silenced by Logan, "What's really wrong Jazz?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Jasmine said as she yanked her arm from Logan's hold. From the corner of Jasmine's eye she saw Amanda walk off toward the cafeteria.

"Can we talk? Somewhere a little more private?" Logan asked as he observed his peers pushing past each other.

Jasmine bit her lip gently, before nodding and following Logan's lead. They had walked began walking in silence, Jasmine distancing herself slightly all the way to the end of the hall, and round the corner.

"What's going on?" Logan asked once secluded from the rest of the school.

"Nothing," Jasmine said as he eyes traveled to a picture painted by a student who had graduated years ago.

"So why are you acting so cold towards me? And you left me during the movie," Logan asked, a hint of desperation in his eyes.

"I don't know, I don't, I'm not mad at you or anything it was just a reaction," Jasmine said suddenly enable to look up at Logan. Logan's fingers brushed her hands slightly, before Jasmine quickly clasped them in Logan's.

Their eyes met, Logan's eyes quickly transformed from desperation, to lust, something Jasmine was slightly new to. Jasmine slipped her hand out of Logan's and they wrapped around his neck, Logan's found her waist, and they just stared at each other. Jasmine's eyes pleaded and before they knew it, they were leaning in towards each other. Yet the connection was broken when they heard footsteps near, Logan quickly tugged on Jasmine's arm and they ducked into a nearest classroom.

"Logan," Jasmine hissed as she moved far away from the door.

"Shhhh," Logan said as he peeked through the slim window to see who the intruder had been.

"Who is it?"

"Mr. Hugo," Logan said as he quickly locked the classroom door then turned to face a tense Jasmine. She nodded slightly before looking up at the blue eyes she adored as of two minutes ago, and all her fears melted. Logan's hands found Jasmine's waist again as he contemplated whether they should start from where they ended or just join the rest of their peers in the cafeteria.

His contemplation was over quickly when Jasmine had caressed his cheek with her nose, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Her nose trailed from the apple of his cheek to the beginning of his jawline all the way to tip of his nose.

Logan's warm breath hit hers like a candle she had gotten too close to. They both knew, it was now or never, and as if they shared one brain, they lips conjoined in a sweet kiss. It started out slow, their lips moving in a sweet movement. But the longer they kissed the more they craved each other. Logan quickly lifted Jasmine so she could be more at his level, and her legs wrapped around Logan's torso. They took a momentary pause to look into each other's eyes; Jasmine's traced his eyebrow with the pad of her thumb, before their lips connected once again. This time, Logan had walked them over the desk in the front of the room and set Jasmine on it as he ran his fingers under her sweater the slightest. Jasmine hooked her two pointer fingers and through the loops on Logan's jeans pulling him closer.

Logan lifted Jasmine's chin lightly with his pointer finger and thumb and he leaned in until their top lips brushed. Jasmine abruptly united their lips and slid her fingers under his t-shirt tracing her fingers over his pecks. Soon, Jasmine began pulling at his shirt indicating she wanted it removed. He pulled back and with three quick movements, his shirt was off and across the room.

Logan returned in between Jasmine's legs, connected their lips once again, and indulged in an intense kiss. Jasmine's finger nails lightly trailed up his back, along his spine, which brought on an unmistakable moan from Logan.

Logan's hands went from holding Jasmine's face and instead held her hips. And before anyone knew it Logan's fingers were tracing the outline of her bra.

A rush of heat had begun to build in Jasmine's chest and slowly spread throughout her body to every last limb, with every touch, caress, kiss, Logan had given her. Her breathing had started to get uneven as her desire for him had increased.

Jasmines broke the kiss to not only, catch her breath, but also so she could pull off her sweater to reveal her navy blue laced bra. Her breath hitched as Logan began to devour her neck with sweet kisses and a few 'love bites' in between. She turned her neck giving him full access.

Soon his lips trailed kisses from her neck all the way down to her collar bone. Making her lower back arched with anticipation. She tossed her head back and she embraced his sweet kisses.

Logan had pecked her neck one last time before lifting his head to meet her eyes.

"Don't stop," was all jasmine said and all Logan needed before he scooped her in his arms to take her place on the desk.

Jasmine straddled Logan and took the time to really enjoy the view. His bare, toned chest with his angelic face. Jasmine trailed her finger nail along his chiseled jaw and along his full bottom lip.

Meanwhile while Jasmine was teasing Logan with her gentle touches, he couldn't help but slowly rub her back watching her flinch under his touch. There was something about Jasmine that Logan had found so sexy about her, she was gorgeous, and she had a nice body, and was simply the sweetest girl. However the idea of kissing her and touch her in ways other than a friendly pat on the shoulder seemed to have turned him on more than ever before.

Jasmine slowly sucked on his right earlobe earning her a buck of the hips to feel his. "Pop up and say hello." She moaned at the foreign feeling that brought her familiar pleasures she's only experienced behind closed doors.

Logan slid his hands down to her hips squeezing them every time she nipped at his ear. As she pecked at his ear, she slowly moved her hands down to them hem of his jeans tugging at his belt, and this was where Logan drew the line

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Logan's breathed hitched as Jasmine placed gentle kisses on his chest.

But was she? Jasmine lifted her head to look at Logan in the eyes. There was no stopping now, they had gone too far. She bit her tongue in contemplation, but nodded as she pulled the belt through the hoops of his jeans tossing them, hitting a desk in the process. "I'm sure," Jasmine smiled as she distracted the thought by pressing her lips against his.

END OF FLASHBACK

**Hope you enjoyed it! And this is kind of the giveaway for what happened January 18****th****! Anyway please REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVE! **


	6. Trouble

_You never truly realize how beautiful a woman is, until she's topless on your lap_, Logan thought to himself as he took in all of Jasmine's features. Her long lustrous, brown hair that fell over her shoulders reaching the end of her sports bra. Her small waist that curved out to her large hips that sat on his thighs. He couldn't tell what she was thinking, yet she looked so peaceful, natural, and seductive all at the same time. Her long thick eyelashes batted as she switched her gaze between Logan's eyes, and her lap, her eyebrows scrunching here and then.

"What are you thinking?" Logan finally asked squeezing Jasmine's waist slightly gaining her attention.

She looked up, and paused not necessarily knowing how to phrase her next sentence. "I - I know about Samantha, and i know about how you're going to see her later on," she bit her lip hard as her cheeks flushed.

Logan bowed his head, he didn't know why he kept it a secret, after all it's not like they were dating, but he didn't feel the need to bring it up with Jasmine. "Oh, yeah," he said. "It's not really how it seems," the lie carelessly left his mouth, but soon regret filled him as he realized what he said.

"Then what does it seem like?" Jasmine asked sternly.

"I mean, I - I don't know," Logan corrected himself. Jasmine rolled her eyes as she slowly climbed off Logan's lap.

"Why'd you lie?" he hands found her hips slightly uncomfortable at the fact that she was only in bra and panties, but still kept her tough persona.

"I don't know - I didn't want to hurt you I guess," Logan shrugged as she ran his fingers through his hair.

"You didn't need to lie," Jasmine stated, as her hands felt cold on her hips.

"I'm sorry," Logan's eyes were covered with guilt as he peered into Jasmine's. Neither spoke another word.

"I should go, "Jasmine searched for her previously discarded clothing, in a room overtaken with a sad silence.

Once Logan's lacrosse sweatshirt was over her head, she gave a final farewell before departing his bedroom. When Jasmine closed the door shut, she was suddenly taken with a sense of regret. It wasn't often she got so carried away with guys, especially Logan, but it just seemed so natural, but now looking back at it, the sickening proverbial feeling she had felt earlier seemed to return . . . and this time it wasn't leaving anytime soon.

_Why did I lie about Samantha? _Logan thought as he buried his face into his palms. It wasn't like he had anything to hide, after all they weren't dating. They were best friends. Best friends who occasionally sleep together. Was it just him or did that sound more fucked up then it is? He knew he felt an attraction, he knew he wanted her in ways he would probably get slapped for, and he just needed her. The thought of Jaz not being in his life, left him feeling empty and insignificant. After all they had been best friends for years, he's told her things he couldn't admit to his best guy friends, and they've done things he suddenly couldn't picture himself doing with another girl.

The entire situation was fucked up at this point. Their relationship had left platonic months ago, border-lined flirtatious, and now they were at an awkward stage of sleeping together and finding their friendship again.

Between his mixed emotions and his raging hard – on, he was left in a sexually frustrated daze. He rose from his bed, and nearly limped to his bathroom to take care of his miniature self, when a hard knock hit his door. He knew it wasn't Jasmine because she had just life and had a different knock. Which meant it was only one other person; Grandma Irene.

Fuck!

She had to come at the most embarrassing of times. His raging boner was clearly noticeable and would be hard to hide. And his grandmother was a talker; she could keep him for a good ten minutes just asking what he wanted for breakfast. Plus she was very observant, she would be able to smell the sweet scent of vanilla that Jasmine always bathed in, her smell was very much filling his room, and sending more blood down south. She could probably be able to tell Jasmine not only spent the night in his bedroom, but they had been getting pretty frisky in the half hour since they woke up.

"Logan! It's me grandma!" her frail voiced seethed through the door.

"Grandma, I'm getting in the shower as we speak," Logan called through the door as contemplating locking himself in the bathroom or just finding some kind of cover up to dismiss his grandmother.

"I've changed you before, besides you don't possess anything I haven't seen before," Logan cringed as the words came out his grandmother's mouth. Grandma Irene wasn't necessarily traditional, however this was definitely not something Logan wanted to hear 11:30 in the morning.

"Hold on!" he called cursing to himself, he should've jumped in the shower the moment he heard his grandmother's knock. However, that could lead her to her letting herself into his room, and interrupting his much needed cold shower.

There wasn't much insight he could use to cover up, so he quickly pulled a blanket he usually kept at the edge of his bed, and wrapped it around himself which did the trick for the most part.

"Morning grandma," Logan opened the door, pulling the blanket tighter around himself as his petite grandma stood in the doorway, she had on a track suit which meant she was probably going on her morning walk, which gave him a good two hours before he would see her again.

"Well good morning Logan, I'm glad I caught you before I left, I'm going on a walk so I already made some breakfast for you and Jasmine, I'll be back by one," Grandma Irene had adjusted the visor that sat atop of her head before giving Logan a smile.

"Ahh, thanks grandma, I was just about to get in the shower, then I'll eat some breakfast," Logan smiled, but all he ached for was a very cold shower.

"Well I'll see you later," she took his hand and gave it a small squeeze before turning and sauntering down the hall towards the staircase.

Finally she was gone. Logan shut the door and walked as fast as he could to shower he needed more than anything. It was already 11:35, and his day had started to a crappy start.

Suffice to say, Jasmine felt the same way. Despite the fact that she was furious with Logan, there had been a slight ache between her legs that she wished she took care of before she made such an exit out his room. Now she was left feeling aggravated and unfilled. And all she longed for was a shower – preferable cold – and maybe some food to satisfy her hunger.

Jasmine began stripping off her sleepwear, which once felt comforting and warm, but now it was burning a hole in her back. She took out what was left of her ponytail before grabbing her toiletries bag and escaping into the guest bathroom for some peace and serenity.

Jasmine turned the knob for cold water until a nice stream came from the shower head. She quickly jumped in, and felt a cool rush run through her body. She ran her fingers through her now wet hair and caressed her wet body, and after a while the cold had gotten too cold for her, so she returned the dial back to its starting position, and stepped out the shower. She had now felt cold yet relieved.

As she dried her body, she couldn't help but glance at the few dark hickeys that had formed on her torso, she signed as she wrapped the big towel around her. She grabbed another one to dry her hair with, but when she pushed her hair back, in the mirror she couldn't help but glance at her neck that had been covered with not one, but three deep purple hickeys.

Forgetting this morning would be harder than Jasmine thought, after all she had six very noticeable hickeys marking her body to show for it. She groaned as she toweled tried her hair. Nothing better than trying to hide six hickeys, especially if they were given to you by your best friend.

By 4:30, Jasmine still hadn't left her room, which sat with Logan wrong. They hadn't talked since the altercation this morning and he didn't know where her head was at. He wanted to just see her, make sure she was okay, see if their relati – friendship was still okay, and just hold her in his arms in a drastically long embrace. He wanted to intake her vanilla scent, and just hold her warm body against his. Nothing sounded more appealing. Not Samantha – definitely not Samantha. In fact an hour ago he had texted her canceling their plans for the evening. Besides, he wasn't in the mood.

He spend the afternoon lounging about in his room, contemplating sending Jasmine a text to see if she was okay. But deciding not to so she could have some space and time. But as the day continued, that was proving to become a very difficult task.

Jasmine sighed of relief as she finally finished her weekend homework. It was 4:30 and she wasn't sure what to do for the remaining time. After Grandma Irene came home, she sat herself in front of the TV once again, and took a long nap. Besides as long as she was home by 10:00 Grandma Irene wasn't one to keep you under house arrest.

She has put her phone under airplane mode to block any and all distractions so she could actually finish her homework. When she turned airplane mode off, she was slightly disappointed that Logan failed to reach out to her. But she quickly shook it off as she stuffed it in her sweatshirt. And packed her school supplies back before tucking it with the rest of her stuff. It was then when she felt the faint vibrations from her pocket indicating a caller.

She fished her phone from her pocket to see Amanda on the other end. She quickly pressed answer before it stopped ringing.

"Hello,"

"Hey Jaz, I got invited to this party down at UCLA, you free tonight?" Amanda perked through the phone.

"Eh, I don't know, with Grandma Irene and everything It's not a good weekend," Jasmine sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Please Jaz! Tell Irene you're sleeping at my place, we can sneak you back in later, I really don't want to go alone," Amanda pleaded.

"Then ask like Ryder or Lindy or don't go," Jasmine responded playing with the tips of her hair.

"It's Ryder's mom's birthday today and Lindy left for Sacramento last night," Amanda stated.

"I don't know -"

"You could meet a bunch of hot college guys and free booze,"

Jasmine rolled her eyes in defeat, "Fine, but we better be back in Pasadena by two," Jasmine negotiated.

"YAY!" Amanda cheered. "I'll pick you up at 8, and we can get some food while we're down there,"

"Okay, okay, I'll so you in a bit," Jasmine ended the phone call. _This is going to be a long night._

It was 7:50 when Logan finally had the balls to visit Jasmine. He didn't know it was because it was tempting considering she was just down the hall, or because he just wanted to see her. But before he knew it, he was knocking on her door.

She opened it fiddling with her earring, she rolled her eyes before pivoting back into the guest room. "Look Logan I'm leaving soon so I -"

"I just wanted to apologize, I'm not sure why I kept Samantha from you, it was stupid and - I canceled our plans because I realized that I -"

"Don't care, look I'm going out tonight and I'm running behind and my rides going to be here in ten," Jasmine clipped her hoop finally before scurrying to her Victoria's Secret duffle bag in search of a fitting pair of heels to go with the outfit she planned to wear. She didn't really have anything 'party friendly' so she had asked Amanda to bring her some cover clothes so she could not only sneak out without any complaints from Grandma Irene and so she was dressed appropriately for the party.

"Wait you're going out tonight?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Jasmine answered before throwing her hair back to spritz her perfume around her neck.

"Where?" Logan asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Does it matter?" Jasmine asked irritated as she adjusted the nozzle towards her wrist.

"Um, yeah it kind of does," Logan pushed himself off the doorframe and walked towards her.

"No it doesn't, just know I'll be sleeping over at Amanda's," Jasmine said stuffing her perfume bottle back in her duffel.

"Jasmine, if Amanda is taking you to a party you know that means trouble," he muttered through gritted teeth.

"What's it to you, don't you have some sex thing to go to?" Jasmine rolled her eyes before snatching her phone off the nightstand.

"No Jasmine I canceled I - I,"

"Cat got your tongue? Look Logan I don't have time for this," just as Jasmine said that her phone began to ring. "In fact that's Amanda now,"

"I can't even imagine sleeping with another girl unless it's you," Logan lowered his head, he couldn't believe he just admitted to that.

The only thing that could be heard in the guest room, was Jasmine's cell phone.

"You can't do this Logan, not now," Jasmine muttered.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked meeting Jasmine's gaze.

"You can't fucking do this right now Logan," Jasmine shook her head before pushing past him, exiting the guest room.

Logan stood there dumbfounded. _What did I just do?_

"It's about time, come on it's about a forty minute drive," Amanda greeted as Jasmine climbed into the passenger seat. "I bought some clothes for you I thought you could change in the back, I don't want to stop because we still have to eat," Amanda rambled on. "Jazz you okay?" the silence of her friend was concerning.

"Fine, thanks for taking me out tonight, I definitely need it," Jasmine smiled. Amanda returned the friendly gaze before changing the gears, and began their drive.

**Okay so that's it guys! I know I kind of left you guys on a cliffhanger with Jogan, but don't worry we'll situate their problem soon. Next chapter will be the party chapter but in the meantime, ENJOY!**

**REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVE**


	7. A Long Way from Pasadena

Logan ran his hand over his face, anguishing over his previous actions. _So stupid_, he mentally kicked himself for being so blunt. He glanced around the empty room before shaking his head and sauntering out the empty guest bedroom.

There are only a few times Logan ever felt down; after he lost a game, after his parents have a falling out, or when he's in a fight with Jasmine. But this was more than a fight. A fight with Jasmine was never this serious, this could potentially end any chance of a relationship and their friendship all because he said he couldn't imagine sleeping with another girl. Which wasn't a lie, but that was not at all the time to tell her that. Now she went out with Amanda, to God knows where, doing God knows what. The least he could do was pray she'd be alright.

"Are we almost there?" Jasmine whined as she felt the cool breeze hit her face, provided by the open window. It had already been an hour and half considering how Amanda got lost, and she was slightly getting irritated between Amanda's music and her constant rambling. Amanda never bothered her so much, but the way her and Logan ended things, Amanda's vexatious habits, it made it all the worse.

"Sorry, and yeah we should be in like fifteen minutes according to Google Maps," Amanda said as she pressed on the gas a little more.

"Well jeez don't kill us," Jasmine giggled as she laid her hand against her perched palm. She shut her eyes and took in the peaceful breeze.

It had been another half hour before they reached their destination. Of course Amanda made a pit stop at a gas station to use the bathroom and they made _another_ wrong turn. _Typical Amanda. _They stopped at a local McDonalds before heading down to the campus.

Jasmine never did change, it all took of one glance at what Amanda had brought that made Jasmine's stomach turn in disgust.

As much as Jasmine loved Amanda, she was definitely a party girl. A good 92% of her wardrobe was slutty outfits Jasmine couldn't be caught dead in. She knew trusting Amanda with her choice of clothing, wasn't the smartest idea so she figured what the hell a pair of shorts and a tank will do. She had thrown on a cream crochet cardigan and decided against the heels, so she settled with her white chucks.

"I'm so excited! This is my first college party," Amanda raged as they walked across the massive campus.

Jasmine rolled her eyes before letting a laugh escape her. "Same, but I'm driving us back, i can't risk us getting lost again," Jasmine said as they located the building where the dorm the party was being held in was.

"Fine, fine besides i'll probably be too wasted, I used my fake idea to buy …" Amanda reached into her bag and pulled out a small, nearly travel sized, bottle of Svedka.

"Nice, but i'm not drinking tonight," Jasmine sighed as they waited for the elevator.

"You're always the party pooper," Amanda pouted before stuffing the bottle back into her purse, just as the elevator dinged and opened.

A girl who was being held up by two other girls was being dragged out the elevator. A gut wrenching feeling hit Jasmine as she watched the passed out party goer. Between the idea of Amanda drinking and the poor girl who was too out of it to walk, didn't settle with Jasmine right at all. But she quickly shook it off as she entered the elevator with her overly excited friend; Amanda.

Jasmine turned the knob to the dorm the party was being held in,she was slightly taken aback when the door banged against something hard."Watch the keg!" she heard a voice shout, she looked back at Amanda who simply shrugged before urging her inside. Jasmine took a deep breath and walked through the threshold. The first thing Jasmine saw were two teens hiding by the open window continuously passing a joint between the two of them, there were a threesome cuddling on one of the beds, a couple teens grinding to some loser rock playing softly in the background, and a kid who was strumming his guitar on an identical bed across from the threesome.

Definitely not the party Jasmine was expecting to go to.

"Amanda!" a guy turned around his smile blinding as he ditched the poor blonde he had been dry humping to greet Amanda.

"Marcus!" Amanda msued as he engulfed her into a rib crushing hug. Amanda turned to me, introducing me to her life size Ken doll, Marcus. Jasmine walked further into the dorm, and sat down on a chair close to one of the desks. _What a party, _Jasmine thought sarcastically.

"You go to UCLA?" Jasmine asked leaning towards the loner kid with the guitar. He looked up, his hair once covering his face was shaken out his eyes, revealing two dimple piercings and sharp green eyes. He looked like a street cat, frightening yet innocent.

"Yes," he hesitated before ducking his head back down to his guitar. Jasmine sighed before glancing over at Amanda who was not too long ago, engaged in small talk with the cute guy who had greeted earlier, were now dancing together. Jasmine sighed as one of the teens offered their blunt. She politely refused. It seemed everyone was caught in their own worlds, and Jasmine was the odd one out.

"What do you major in?" the voice had taken her by surprise as she realized the street cat had spoken to her.

"Uhh - psychology," she lied as she nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Nice, I major in education and minor in music history," he said shaking his hair out his eyes once more.

"Cool, do you live in California?" Jasmine asked.

"No, my hometown is North Carolina, I transferred from Duke," street cat stated as he set his guitar aside.

They kept light conversation for a couple of minutes, turns out street cat's name was actually Russell, and he played in a band called the Suicides. He didn't have many friends here at UCLA, only his roommate and his friends, and his bandmates. And he didn't have a good relationship with his parents.

"Im getting a drink, want?" he asked as she slid off his bed.

"Sure," Jasmine smiled as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. She took out her phone to see no missed call nor texts from Logan. She rolled her eyes. She definitely wasn't going to let Logan ruin her night.

While Jasmine seemed to be having the time of her life, Logan was miserable. It was to the point that Grandma Irene had plans with the Watson's old retired neighbor George. Turns out during her walk she met him and he had asked out out to dinner while she was in town. Logan wanted to call Jasmine, he wanted to meet her, he wanted to see her and hold her and kiss her. But he knew she didn't want that. Jasmine didn't want him.

What Logan needed was a drive to clear his head. He needed to be in control, at least if he couldn't control his own life, he could at least be in control behind the wheel. That seemed to always work for Logan.

He swiped his cell of his nightstand, and ran his hand through his hair before slipping on a pair of sneakers. Logan descended down the large staircase grabbing the keys to the Jaguar on his way out. _If I can't go to the dance, i should at least get some use out the thing. _He made sure he locked the door before jogging towards the car.

Once he was behind the wheel, he switched gears, and gave the car some power, and he was off.

Russell handed Jasmine a red solo cup, before returning to his original seat on his bed. "Drink up," he said before raising his own cup clicking the plastic cups together. Jasmine laughed as she threw the cup back and chugged half of it.

Jasmine scrunched her nose at the sour taste she wasn't yet use to, but there was something off about this cup. She placed the rest of the cup on the desk behind her. That was when she noticed something off, Amanda was being carried by Marcus she was not too long ago dancing with. But this wasn't a friendly flirtatious act, she looked out of it - almost unconscious.

That was when he saw Amanda being cradled out the door, when it all clicked.

"Hello?" Logan tucked his phone between his shoulder and his ear as he signaled right. He had been driving all over Pasadena at this point, he had no will to go home so he stopped at a fast food joint and continued his drive. He was about to jump on the Foothill Freeway before his cell began ringing. He pulled over to see a private number trying to beep in.

"Logan please Logan I don't know what to do please I'm bad in crisis' and you need to come down to the university. Please," the voice shocked him, he wasn't expecting them to call him, especially not at this time.

"Okay, okay, but you have to tell me what's wrong," Logan had switched gears and began towards the 134.

"Logan please don't be mad at me," Logan could hear her voice break, he could tell she was crying.

"Please don't cry just tell me what happened, is everyone alright?" Logan asked as she slowed to halt before a red light.

"No," the voice broke down . Logan's jaw clenched and he gripped the steering wheel tight. "What happened?" he gritted out.

The Jasmine explained what had happened as she continued to sob into the phone.

"Listen to me, take her down to the car get campus security, I'll be there in 40 minutes," Logan gripped the steering wheel tighter, if possible.

"Please hurry I'm freaking out," she cried before the line clicked. Once the light turned green, Logan pressed as hard as he could on the gas pedal, zooming onto the 134, not caring if he'd get a ticket, his friend was in danger and that's all that mattered.

Logan got down to UCLA in record time. He called them who picked up immediately. "Logan are you here yet?" her desperate voice made Logan's heart sink for her.

Logan followed directions around the campus until he spotted Amanda's black SUV. He quickly hopped out and ran towards a panicked Jasmine who broke down into his arms. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault," she sobbed. Logan rubbed her back, pulling her against his chest. He nodded at the security guard who took that as his cue to leave. His once angered persona softened as he comforted his distraught friend. "Thank you for coming," she whispered into his chest as she slowly rose her head to look into his eyes.

"Of course," they paused for a moment, "Anyway where's the patient?" Logan asked as he slowly dropped his arms, sliding his hands into his front pockets.

"Um, back seat," Jasmine pushed her hair back sighing.

Logan swung the back seat open to find a passed out Amanda comotosed in the back seat. "Who drugged her?" Logan asked not taking his eyes off his best friend.

"This really weird guy named Marcus, he was my friend's roommate," Jasmine chewed on the dead skin on her thumb as she watches Logan's facial expression.

"What room?" she continued to bite her thumb, but gave in.

"What the hell man," Marcus choked out as Logan pressed him against the wall. His grip on his neck tightened as the words left his mouth.

"Drugging a minor then attempting rape? How pathetic can you get?" Logan spat as he gripped Marcus neck tighter.

"I - I can't breathe," Marcus couched.

"Good," Logan gripped so tight his knuckles turned white. He watched Russell's color change to a light purple. "

"You know there is a place for guys like you, it's called HELL," Marcus continued to fight. "You know I would kill you right now," Logan released his grip giving Russell the chance to catch his breath. "But that's no fun," Logan then collided his fist with Marcus's jaw. He then kneed his crotch till he finally fell to the floor. Logan glanced around the dorm room, everyone frightened by the sudden violent activity. He saw Marcus curled on the floor and smirked. _Son of a bitch. _

Logan walked back across the parking lot, clutching his slightly swollen hand, yet still fuming at the fact that Amanda had been drugged and nearly raped. He ran his hand down his face, exaggerated. He saw Jasmine biting her thumb still leaning against her car. "Did you kill him?" she asked timidly as she pushed herself of the side of the car.

"Not quite," Logan smiled as his hands found his front pocket.

The two stood there, neither knowing what to say. "Thank you, again, for coming," Jasmine thanked lowly.

"Yeah of course, my friend was in danger," Logan smiled back. "We should start heading back," Logan said gently.

"Um, yeah," Jasmine sighed as she turned towards the car. "If you want to ride with me, we can collect your car tomorrow," Jasmine proposed, shrugging.

"Um, actually I don't know if that's a good idea, maybe I should just take her in my ... car," Logan sighed as he realized his car was a two door. "Yeah maybe we should," Logan said.

"I mean I can just take her home if you ... don't want to -"

"No Jasmine I honestly didn't mean it like that," Logan sighed.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did," Jasmine played with her hands as her teeth gripped her lower lip.

Silence fell upon the two, debating whether or not to say anything. "It's not your fault Jasmine," Logan finally broke the deafening silence. "It was that dick Marcus," Logan gritted out.

"But I should've been watching I don't know, this was my fault," Logan could tell Jasmine was close to breaking down.

Logan pulled her into a hug, clutching her against his chest. He felt her heavy breathing and a part of him wanted to go back and finish off Marcus, while the other wanted to just hold her and never let go. "Jasmine don't blame yourself for this, she'll be okay," Logan comforted as he traced circles along her back.

"I hope so," Jasmine sighed as she relaxed into Logan's arms.

Silence fell once again, but not because the two had a loss of words, but simply because they were too caught up in their embrace.

"Well come on, it's a long way to Pasadena," Logan said as he squeezed Jasmine's waist.

"Yeah let's go," Jasmine reached into her bag and pulled out Amanda's car keys she had swiped while Russell was helping her back down to the parking lot.

"I'd driving," Logan held out his hands while Jasmine placed them in his hands.

"You realize Grandma Irene is going to kill us, right?" Jasmine sighed as she hopped in the passenger seat after tossing Logan the keys.

"Yup," Logan said buckling his seatbelt. "Hey I'm sorry about before I -"

"Please don't worry about it, that was a small freak out and - and - thank you," Jasmine nearly muttered flustered as she lowered her head to hide her flushed face.

"That was still the wrong time, and I'm sorry, but it was all true," Logan admitted as his eyes skimmed her body.

Jasmine did look hot. Between her black tank top that hugged her body right in all the right places. Even with her cardigan her body looked shapely. And her denim shorts that rode up her thigh in her seated position. And if she leaned forward they traveled higher till the bottoms of her rear threatened to hang out her shorts. Her hair that fell so effortlessly down her back. She was more than hot, hot was in no way near to describing Jasmine. Jasmine was sexy.

He quickly shook his head and pushed his, everything but platonic, thoughts out his head, "Thank you," Jasmine felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She mentally cursed herself, the fact that by the simplest things, she can get so rosy in the cheeks.

"Anyway, how do you purpose we handle this, we have a drugged up minor in the back who's holding possession of liquor, and we have a pissed Grandma Irene at home," the two laughed as they made their way back home.


	8. Romeo and Juliet

**Hey guys! Okay it's defiantly time to take a little break from all these reveals and these heavy chapters, and I figured this is the perfect time for a little fluffy duffy chapter! I know I'm really weird like that, haha. Anyway I hope you enjoy and don't worry, I'm going to have the next chapter up soon, I'm already working on it. And if the movie isn't obvious, it's Romeo and Juliet the 90's version with Leonardo Dicaprio !**

**DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT OWN IDDI OR R&amp;J**

Jasmine sniffed slightly, attempting to hold back her tears. Jasmine and Loan were finally watching a movie like Jasmine had promised. Jasmine chose a classic romance, and now was feeling the effects as she quickly wiped away a single tear that escaped. "This is so sad," she whimpered softly as she let her tears blur her vision as they fell freely. "They were so young," she muffled her cries by sobbing into her arms.

Logan heard Jasmine sob and slowly snaked his arm around her pulling her against his chest. "Shh, it's okay, they died together, just how they wanted," he cooed as he rubbed her back. He didn't really know how to console a girl after she had just watched a sentimental romance, so, in his defense, he was doing the best he could, besides how was he supposed to comfort someone after the two main protagonist died in his best friend's favorite movie?

"Yeah, but they still died, and neither of them deserved to, this was completely avoidable," Jasmine sniffed attempting to wipe her face, so she didn't look like a complete mess.

"Maybe it was fate, maybe it too their death to bring together two families." Logan said into Jasmine's hair as he still attempted to console her.

"And he was so cute, he shouldn't have died so young" she mumbled as she pulled away gently from Logan's chest, watching the last of the credits.

"He was okay," Logan said defensively, keeping his arm around her.

"Are you kidding me!? He was defiantly a hottie," Jasmine giggled as she rested her head back against the couch, letting her tears subside.

"Oh come on, he was like a seven." Logan rolled his eyes.

"How can you even put Leonardo Dicaprio and a seven, in the same sentence? That's so unethical!" Jasmine fought raising her eyebrow amused.

"What?"

"Are you jealous," she bit her lip attempting to contain her laughter.

"What? No! Come on I have nicer arms than that!" Logan cried defensively flexing his biceps. Jasmine fought the urge to lick her lips. Boy did she love Logan's arms.

"Mm – whatever," Jasmine averted her gaze to her lap.

"You know it's true," Logan smirked to himself.

"Eh, I don't know, he's pretty attractive," Jasmine taunted playfully.

"But I'm more attractive, he's scrawny," Logan said sensitively.

"Eh," Jasmine got off the couch shrugging her shoulders.

"Well that girl was hot!" Logan called after her.

Jasmine paused and turned, her eyebrow raised. "She was okay, no competition," Jasmine shrugged confidently.

"Ha, if I were you I would be worried," Logan smirked jokingly, looking her up and down in a taunting matter.

"She was like a four," Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Defiantly a nine," Logan smiled.

Jasmine pursed her lips. She knew he was playing with her but that got to thinking about her own rate. Was she going to let a number really define her beauty, even if it was from her best friend. Of course Logan would say a ten, but he wouldn't base that on anything other than the ability to make him laugh. He wouldn't rate her based on her looks … would he?

"What?" Logan asked, his expression turned worried.

"Nothing," Jasmine shook her head as she walked into the kitchen, leaving Logan completely confused.

Logan got up and jogged to the kitchen to find Jasmine rummaging through his fridge. "Looking for something?" he asked, starling her.

"Um, nothing in particular," Jasmine sighed, refusing to turn around.

"Oh come on, if this about the movie, then in all honestly, she wasn't even that attractive," Logan said stepping closer to her.

She felt his proximity, she wanted him to pull her into a hug and tell her that girl was ugly and that no one could compare to her. She wanted him to confess his love; she wanted him to love her. Sigh, too bad he would never.

"But she was really pretty – she was gorgeous," Jasmine took an unopened bottle of water and twisted the cap, before taking a small sip, that's the only thing she could digest at that moment.

"Maybe, but she was nothing compared to you," and that was it. That was what Jasmine wanted to hear, that's the only thing Jasmine wanted to hear in that moment. She felt his arms wrap around her, and he pulled her tight against his chest. She leaned against in, relishing the sweet moment she'd been craving for a while. "I love you Jazz, you know that right?" Logan muttered into her hair as he laid a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"I know, and I love you too,"

Sure, it wasn't a romantic, cliché, confessing of the two's true feelings, wasn't even close. If all Jasmine could get was a friendly peck on the top of her head, then she was satisfied. As she was concerned, the only thing that mattered was Logan's amazing arms around her, pulling her close to his chest. And that's exactly where she wanted to be.


	9. Stanford

"Any juicy details I missed this weekend?" Lindy asked as she approached Jasmine at her locker, Monday morning. Jasmine smiled shrugging.

"It's a long story," Jasmine chuckled quietly to herself, not sure how she should present the events from the past couple days.

"Well we have an entire free period, so you better start talking. I heard rumors about what happened with Amanda, but I wanted to make sure it was true, so you will certainly have to tell me what happened," Lindy said as she observed Jasmine.

She saw her nervously gathering her hair over her shoulders, and how she would constantly look in her locker mirror, and fix her hair. Jasmine only did this when a) she had sex b) she was trying to hide something or c) she was lying.

"You had sex," Lindy shrieked. Jasmine snapped her head. Obviously Lindy's sudden outburst caught the attention of their fellow peers.

"Gee, can you keep it down, and _no_ I did not have sex," Jasmine practically hissed. The two were silent for a moment. "But I was pretty damn close to," Jasmine looked down as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She hated talking about her 'sex life'.

"Omigosh!" Lindy gasped as her hands covered her mouth. "Is it safe for me to say … Logan?"

"Maybe," Jasmine bit her lip.

"FINALLY! So does this mean what I think it means?" Lindy asked.

Jasmine cringed. No. No it doesn't. Jasmine sighed. "Fraid not,"

"Oh, well he doesn't know what he's missing then," Lindy offered.

Lindy had been a close friend to Jasmine since grade 7. Then became one of Logan's due to the fact that she dated Garrett, their relationship lasted four years, until Garrett left for Stanford last year. Lindy had always been there for Jasmine, she knew how she felt about Logan, and she knew just about everything they've done.

"Thanks, but I don't know, this weekend was pretty hectic," Jasmine said finally closing her locker.

"Do tell," the two began walking towards the research center as the late bell rung.

"You're going to want to take a seat first," Jasmine chuckled.

"That bad?"

"You have no idea,"

"Whoa – you walked away from sex … with Logan all because of Samantha?" Lindy shouted in a hushed tone.

"Well yeah, he was keeping her from me. And he was planning on using me," Jasmine admitted as she played with her pencil.

"But later he said he couldn't imagine sleeping with another girl, _after_ he canceled with Samantha. That means he doesn't want to sleep with her, no?" Lindy asked.

"Yeah, but I think he did that out of guilt. He didn't mean it," Jasmine sighed.

"Yet he left multiple hickeys on your neck and stomach," Lindy rolled her eyes. "Love really does make you blind huh," she giggled to herself.

"It's not love, it's just sex, unfortunately," Jasmine corrected.

"Hot sex nonetheless," Lindy piped. "Besides it sounds like he likes you. The way he treats you, act around you, touches you," Lindy sent Jasmine a friendly wink before continuing. "Sounds like he wants you just as much as you want him,"

"He does all that because we are still best friends; best friends do stuff for each other,"

"But best friends don't do stuff to each other, let's face it this hot sex of yours, is just a way of showing he cares. It's Logan after all. He was never the monogamous type, he's taking it one step at a time because he's afraid of screwing everything up" Lindy reassured Jasmine. Jasmine gave her a thankful smile, which was just what she needed to hear.

"Anyway how was Sacramento this weekend?" Jasmine asked desperate to change the topic.

"Don't try to change the topic, what happened after the movie," Lindy smirked knowing Jasmine too well.

Logan struggled to focus on Ms. Fiore's lesson on Spanish pronouns; his thoughts were consumed with Jasmine. The rest of the weekend was fine, their parents were supposed to come home tonight, ending their weekend. The weekend – what the hell was that? They started out hanging out with friends, to making out, to almost sleeping together, back to hanging out. Was he complaining? Not really, but he didn't want their 'relationship' to revolve around hookups, he wanted to have a relationship, and actual relationship. He liked her. He really did. But they were best friends, it would never work. Would it? He wanted to groan out of frustration, but contained himself, at least until he could leave the classroom. Leave the classroom. Perfect.

Logan raised his hand gaining his teacher's attention. "Yes Mr. Watson?" Ms. Fiore's deathly voice sent a chill down Logan's spine.

"May I be excused from class, I told coach I would meet him this period," Logan prayed his excuse worked.

Ms. Fiore sighed, "If you must, write ten sentences about today's lesson for homework," she waved him off and continued his lesson.

Logan nodded before exiting the classroom, hearing the faint groans of his peers. He didn't know where to go. He didn't have to see coach, and he wasn't hungry. He was debating whether it was worth texting Ryder to see if he had a free, but chose not to. So he just headed towards the research center in hopes of clearing his head.

"You guys have such a dysfunctional romance, you clearly both like each other, it's not a secret," Lindy rolled her eyes as Jasmine continued her story.

"How many times do I need to tell you he doesn't like me like that? He's just – friendly," Jasmine sighed, she knew her excuse didn't sound that good, but it was the truth.

"No, he's friendly towards _me, _because we aren't having sex every other weekend and basically confessing our love on a regular day basis," Lindy rolled her eyes. This conversation was too exhausting for her at this point. "And if you need proof, theirs your leading man now," Lindy smirked as she watched Jasmine's face change. She kept fixing her hair and adjusting her seat position as Logan walked towards us.

"Sup girls," Logan said sitting on the edge of the couch next to Jasmine.

"Hey Logan," they both said in unison.

"Fun weekend?" Lindy asked, ignoring the deadly looks she was receiving from Jasmine.

"Pretty fun, except for the Amanda part, but fun," Logan replied.

"Sounds it, what did happen with the Amanda thing, you never told me," Lindy said leaning with her back against the arm of the couch.

"Long story," Jasmine and Logan said simultaneously, causing them both to laugh.

Lindy observed them. The way they acted, and talked to each other, it was all too familiar. It was the same before Garrett and she began dating, they were clueless to each other's feelings. She just wished Jasmine and Logan saw it too, before it was too late.

"Does anyone want to drive down to Stanford this weekend?" she interrupted Jasmine and Logan's side conversation.

"I'm down, haven't seen Garrett in a long time," Logan shrugged leaning his arm on top of the coach.

"Same, besides it should be fun, I've always wanted to go to Stanford, maybe while we're down –"

"NO, we're not doing any tours, or professor meetings, we are going to party it up and regret it the next morning," Logan insisted cutting Jasmine off.

"I think college parties is how we got into the Amanda mess, and don't you think it's so overrated to go to a college party, there's nothing their but booze and horny guys." Jasmine shivered at the thought.

"Jasmine's right, besides maybe we could hang out like we used to," Lindy shrugged, averting her gaze to her binder which sat on her lap, unopened.

Jasmine and Logan gave each other a knowing glance, she missed Garrett. Jasmine's heart broke for her. Lindy was devastated when she found out Garrett chose Stanford over her.

_**FLASHBACK **_

__The gang sat in Rumble Juice, all the letters Garrett had received from the colleges he applied for stood unopened in the middle of the table, along with his phone so he could open the one email he received. No one wanted to pressure Garrett, he was the nervous type.

"Okay, so I prepared a little speech," Garret said taking a folded sheet of paper from his jacket pocket. Everyone nodded and waited with anticipation. "I've gathered you here today, because I wanted to share my fate with you guys. In my hand," Garrett scooped the letters in his hand, waving them slightly, he hesitated before speaking, "Holds the letters that will determine that fate. They are my college acceptance letters." He placed the letter back on the table, and folded the paper stuffing it back into his jacket.

Lindy gave Garrett's knee a little squeeze. Garrett flashed her smile before taking the first letter. "This is UCLA," he carefully tore open the envelope, and slowly took out the paper. He read the first line carefully, before his eyes shut close. Everyone was silent, the room heavy with expectancy. "I got in!" the table cheered as Lindy threw her arms around his shoulders, planting a light kiss on his cheek. "Okay I still have two more letters and an email," he picked up another letter, "California Institute of Technology," he gently opened the big yellow envelope and pulled out a stack of papers. As he went through them, he saw _Welcome to California Institute of Technology_ "I go in!" the group once again erupted into cheers and congratulations. "One more and an email guys," he picked up another letter. "University of California, Berkley," the table fell silent as he opened the letter. "Declined," everyone stayed silent as he waved it off. He took his phone, and slowly unlocked it. He glanced around the table, everyone feeling his anxiety. This was the big one. Stanford University. He found the email and took a deep breath before opening. "On behalf of the Office of Undergraduate Admission, it gives me very special pleasure to offer you admission to Stanford's Class of 2019. Our sincerest congratulations to you!" The table practically roared with congratulations and high fives.

Garrett turned to Lindy, and pulled her into his lap planting a long kiss on her lips. "Congrats babe," she whispered in his ear, before placing a chaste kiss on his lips, and climbing off his lap.

"So Garrett, where are you going?" Ryder asked once everyone calmed their cheers.

"Stanford defiantly," he smiled over at Lindy, who held a confused expression.

"I thought you were going to stay in Pasadena and go to CIT," she bit her lip, she sounded very discouraging.

"Yeah, but I didn't think I'd get into Stanford!" she averted her gaze to her smoothie, as an awkward silence fell upon the group.

"Let's celebrate!" Amanda suggested.

"Yeah, Stanford is huge! Ivy league man!" Logan said lifting his smoothie, soon followed by everyone else. "To Stanford,"

"To Stanford!" they all clinked their plastic smoothie cups before taking a large gulp.

"To Stanford," Lindy muttered.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

__"Linds," Jasmine shook her.

She shook her head, "Oh hey, what?"

"You sure you want to go?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh yeah, defiantly, I haven't really talked to Garrett since he moved," she smiled at the two that shared worrying expressions.

"Okay then, we can leave Friday afterschool –"

But Lindy couldn't listen, she smiled. She was going to see her Garret again.

**Okay so I know that kind of focused on Lindy and Garrett, but I thought since they are going to play semi – big role in the story I should talk about their relationship. Anyway I also got a review about why I didn't use other characters and it's because I never really liked the other characters, but I like Lindy and Garrett together honestly. Anyway I hoped you enjoy. And I guess I'm shooting for 5 reviews before I update? You guys haven't really showed much love lately and I miss reading them! So, can you make that happen? Anyway**

**REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVE**

**K.T SKYE 3**


	10. Chrissie

_**FLASHBACK**_

__"Are you not happy for me? Linds, this is my dream!" Garrett exclaimed. The two sat in a secluded booth in Rumble Juice; days after Garrett opened his college application letters.

Garrett saw the expression on her face and, sighed as he tried to come up with a way to explain it. "I know that I said I would go to CIT if I got in, and for a while that _is _where I wanted to go, but Stanford is such an amazing opportunity for me and I can't pass it up," Garrett took her hands in his form across the table. "That doesn't mean I don't love you, okay I'm still crazy, c_razy_, about you Lindy,"

"Is that why you're choosing, Stanford over me?" he voice spluttering, her vision blurring with tears.

"You know I love, you don't say that,"

She shook her head, the tears spilling over her cheeks, she couldn't control them. She spent days, being strong about this, supporting him. But this hurt her, this hurt her so bad. She retracted her arms as they fell in her lap, she couldn't look at Garrett. She couldn't look at his face, she spent a good 90% of her time, studying for four years, his features, seeing his different expressions, learning every bump and curve there was. She couldn't look into his eyes that were so captivating and animated. She couldn't be in a range, where his cologne still lingered; she couldn't listen to him anymore, because his voice was so smoothing.

He was too devastating.

"Goodbye Garrett," she slid out the booth, before dashing out Rumble Juice, in desperate need of air, not listening to his voice as he called her name.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

The rest of the week flew by, between exams and practices, and the arrival of the Kangs and Watsons, the weekend was much desirable amongst the gang. Logan had talked to Garrett Monday night asking if it was okay, and Garrett was ecstatic, he hadn't seen the group since before he left for Stanford in August. He had already planned it so the guys could sleep in his dorm, and the girls could sleep in his friend's. It would be the perfect weekend. They would meet up, grab a late dinner, and take a walk on the beach before heading back to the campus to crash. In the morning they would go to a small diner off campus, head to the beach, and just hang out, like old times.

Friday, which seemed like the longest day, went by pretty quickly. It was 3:10 when Logan met Jasmine at her locker. "Need a ride?" his cool breath tickled the tops of her ears, which made her mouth react in a smile.

"When don't I?" Jasmine turned to him clutching her binder against her chest. Logan smiled, as he studied her.

Jasmine's hair was up, the first time since b.w, before weekend, when she had gotten those perceptible hickeys, and now that they were gone, she didn't have to be so cautious about them, and since the weather was increasing she was happy she could finally get her hair off her neck.

"You look different today," Logan stated, after a minute of observation.

"Is it the hair?" She asked, wiping her ponytail for emphasis.

"No …well yes, but no I mean you look happier, I don't know," Logan shook his head, as Jasmine smile widened. "Ready to go?" he pushed off the locker he was leaning on.

"Yeah let me just get my trig textbook," she whipped around and stuffed the large textbook into her bag, before shutting her locker closed.

"Are you excited about this weekend?" the two began to make their way out of Taylor Wood.

"Yeah defiantly, it's going to be nice to ride out and see Garrett, it feels like forever," Logan smiled. "What about you?" He held the door open for her.

"Totally, I hope Lindy and Garrett can reconnect or something, I can tell she misses him," Jasmine sighed as they walked across the parking lot.

"Yeah, but this weekend should change that, and before we know it he'll be back for the summer," Logan said throwing his arm around Jasmine's shoulder.

She sighed and leaned into him, feeling calm. "I hope so,"

"I know so," Logan said as he squeezed her shoulder slightly.

"Okay whose phone are we using for GPS?" Logan asked as the gang gathered at his house making sure they had everything before their trip.

Amanda raised her hand, and continued putting the directions into Google Maps.

"Music?" Ryder raised his hand.

"Snacks?" Jasmine held up a bag she had packed with everyone's favorite snack.

"Good, we have our bags in the car, we have the car charger, GPS, snacks, and music, we are all set," Logan said. "It's 4:45 if we leave now we can be there by like 10:30," Logan clapped, and everyone rose from the couch.

"Well, have a fun and _safe_ trip, call us when you guys get up there," Mrs. Watson planted a chaste kiss on Logan's forehead. Everyone waved their goodbyes to Mrs. Watson before heading to the car.

"I'm so excited, this is my first like road trip without my parents," Lindy said as she slid into the back seat of the Watson's Range Rover, followed by Lindy and Ryder.

Logan got into the driver's seat while Jasmine hoped into the passenger. "Well come on, we have a long drive, and Ryd, you're taking over after three hours," Logan said as he put on his seatbelt.

"Alright just wake me if I'm sleep,"

"Is everyone comfortable?" Logan called as he stuck his key in the ignition.

A chorus of, _yes_, _yups_, and _mhm_ called from the back seat. Logan switched gears and backed out the driveway.

Logan yawned and pulled over. He had been driving on the I-5 for a good two and a half hours, everyone crashed a long time ago. He looked over at Jasmine who was curled up with a blanket, her back turned to him.

"Ryder," he changed the gear into park, before reaching over to the back seat and shaking his leg, startling him awake.

"Yeah," his eyes snapped open. "Is it my turn already?" Logan nodded. He sighed unbuckling his seatbelt and jumping out. Logan followed suit.

Once the two switched seats, Ryder began the next couple hours. At first it had been silent except for Ryder's playlist that had been repeated a good three times playing softly in the background, until Ryder broke the silence. "So what's going on with you and Jasmine?"

"What do you mean?" Logan played dumb; hoping he would drop the subject in case of the girls woke.

"Don't pull that B.S,"

"I don't really want to talk about it, someone could wake up," Logan said checking to see If Lindy or Amanda had stirred, but they stayed cuddled, napping softly beside him.

"Well unless you want me to fall asleep, you better start talking, who's idea was it to leave at night?" Ryder yawned. "Anyway what's good with you two?"

"I don't know, it's complicated," Logan said looking out the window.

"How, everyone knows you two have a thing," Ryder resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Fine, I mean I don't know, we've slept together a couple of times, and I can tell she regrets that, and I don't want her to because she shouldn't," Logan sighed tiredly.

"How many times have you guys slept together?"

'I don't know, about four times,"

"Damn – I didn't know you were hitting it like that," Ryder threw his head back laughing at his own 'joke'.

"I'm not – it's not like that – just shut up, okay," Logan rolled his eyes.

"You're right I'm sorry that wasn't cool. So why haven't you asked her out? Do you even want to date her?"

"Of course I want to date her; she's amazing, beautiful, and really chill." Logan smiled slightly, "It's just complicated alright, and I don't even think _she _wants to date me,"

"Want me to talk to her?"

"Oh please don't, you'll make everything like 10x worse," the two erupted into small chuckles. "Besides I don't know how that'll affect our friendship and it's just – I don't know,"

Were Jasmine's ear's deceiving her? Did Logan Watson, her best friend, her long term crush, the holder to her virginity, just say he would date her? That she was _amazing_? That she was _beautiful? _She wanted to climb in the back seat and plant a bruising kiss, those are the words she's wanted to hear for a long time, and she was just so happy that he finally felt the same way. She smiled deepening her face in her arms, falling into one of the greatest naps she's ever had.

"Wow, this is a large campus," Lindy gushed as the gang all hopped out the Range Rover.

"Yeah it's beautiful," Jasmine said with awe. "Where are we meeting Garrett?" she asked as she stretched her legs.

"He should be here any minute," Logan locked his phone before putting it in his back pocket. He opened the trunk that beheld all their belongings and began passing out duffel bags.

"I see him!" Amanda said as they turned to see the figure jog towards them.

Lindy immediately turned as her eyes widened. He looks so much more muscular, and taller and – cuter, obviously the 'freshman fifteen' had no effect on him.

"Sup guys!" Garrett said approaching the car. Amanda instantaneously jumped in his arms, taking him off guard as the two stumbled slightly, but he held her tight once he registered what just happened.

"Ah! We missed you college boy!" Amanda smiled as she squeezed him tight.

"Missed you too," next to hug Garrett was Jasmine who gave him a short, yet sweet hug before letting everyone else hug him.

"It's been too long," Logan gave him a 'bro hug' followed by Ryder.

It was Lindy's turn. She wasn't expecting him to be here so quickly. She smiled as he held out his arms. "I missed you," he whispered in her ear. Her smile widened.

"I missed you too," Lindy pulled back, not wanting to create a big drawn out romantic scene in front of their friends.

"So where we crashing for the night?" Ryder asked when the two pulled away from the hug.

"Guys sleep with me, and I have a friend that's willing to take in the girls," Garrett said as he pushed his hands in his front pocket.

"It better not be some creepy frat boy, I've had enough of those for a while," Amanda rolled her eyes as she slipped her arm through Jasmine's.

"No, no, Chrissies' cool," Garrett said, avoiding Lindy's gaze.

"Cool let's go I'm cold, tired, and hungry, what's good to eat around here?" Jasmine asked as she adjusted the heavy duffle on her shoulder.

"The A&amp;P Axe and Palm, this great burger joint, food trucks, The Treehouse, great pizza and tex-mex, oh and get this they have a Jamba Juice, and it's pretty good I'll take you guys. But I don't know a lot of the places aren't closed, but maybe we could just order in Dominos, or drive out to a restaurant, it's up to you guys." Garrett shrugged. "Let me take you to your rooms, get you settled introduce you to some people, if you guys are really tired we can chill and order in," Garrett scheduled. The group agreed before heading towards the dorms.

Garrett knocked on a dorm, and it didn't take too long before s_he_ opened the door. Her smile was blinding. Her hair blonde with caramel highlights, waist length. Her eyes sparkling green, thick black lashes. Pretty and full lips that curved into smile. Her figure a perfect hour glass. _Chrissie. _Chrissie was a pretty girl's name. Chrissie wasn't Lindy. What was Lindy? EW, that was what Lindy was, ew. Chrissie, pretty … Lindy, ew.

"Hey Garrett!" she smiled at him, and batted her eyelashes slightly. Garrett smiled back before introducing the group. But Lindy wasn't paying attention. She was too captivated by _her_ unfortunate beauty.

"Well it's nice to meet you guys, Jasmine, Amanda, and Lindy, you guys can leave your stuff in here and then we can get some dinner you guys must be starving – I know it's a long drive from Pasadena." Chrissie smiled before opening the door wide enough for the girls to squeeze past.

Lindy squeezed her eyes shut; _maybe she can be messy Garrett hates messy people._ But nope, Chrissie's room was spotless; it even smelled of Victoria's Secret and pretty people. It made Lindy cringe.

"I know it's not that big, but we can manage I hope, co-Ed bathrooms are down the hall on the right my roommate might come in to get a few things but for the most part she shouldn't be a problem, but she's really cool anyway." Chrissie bit lip.

"Aw thanks, and you shouldn't have gone through that much trouble, I don't mind sleeping on the floor," Jasmine smiled.

"No! Worst come's to worst I'll –"

Lindy rolled her eyes. _And she's nice_. Lindy already didn't like her, she was everything she wasn't. Plus she had something she didn't, Garrett. Whether they were dating, _gag_, hooking up, _gag_, or just friends, whatever – she didn't have him. He made that clear when he chose Stanford over her.

"Are you okay Lindy? You haven't said much since we got here," Amanda put a hand on her shoulder startling her from her thoughts.

"Oh – yeah I'm fine, I'm fine, thank you for letting us crash here for the weekend," Lindy put on the best fake smile she could conjure, thankfully she bought it.

"Don't even worry about it, besides Garrett's told me so much about all of you and I've been dying to meet ya'll," Chrissie smiled.

_So they spend time together, she knows things about her, PUKE!_ "Likewise," despite the fact that – that wasn't true, she didn't want to come across rude, after all she was housing her for the next couple days.

"This weekend should be a lot of fun!" Chrissie exclaimed.

"Totally!" _gag._

"This weekend should be fucking awesome man," Ryder said as he lay on Garrett's bed.

"Yeah thanks for putting us up for the weekend," Logan said hopping on Garrett's desk.

"No problem, I can't wait to catch up with you guys," Garrett said as he leaned against his roommate's desk.

"Lindy," Ryder fake coughed causing Logan to chuckle. Garrett rolled his eyes. "So what's going on with you and Chrissie?"

"What do you mean?" Garrett asked perplexed.

"I mean – she seems pretty into you," Ryder said sitting up, leaning on his elbows.

"Chrissie? Please – _pft_ – you're a truly funny Ryd," Garrett laughed it off not meeting Ryder's eyes.

"You're telling me you guys don't all out?" this made Logan cringe.

"All what?"

"Are you screwing Chrissie? Damn Garr, are you two fucking?" Ryder asked.

"I don't 'screw' or 'fuck' anyone," Garrett shook his head at his friend's blatant disrespect for women.

"Are you telling me, you and Chrissie haven't done anything, I don't know man, she seemed into you, and she is fine," Ryder said, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Guys – we've been here for some time, the girls are probable waiting,"

"You're hiding something," Ryder smirked.

"What am I hiding?" Garrett challenged.

"I don't know – but the fact that you aren't telling me, is making me think it's something _really_ bad,"

Garrett folded under pressure. It was easy for his friends to crack him down.

"Yes – okay yes we … did it," Ryder and Logan cheered. "But it wasn't like that, okay, I was drunk, love sick, home sick, and she was there for me." Garrett shook his head. "If I could take it back, I would do it in an instant," Garrett bowed his head, as the thought of hurting Lindy flashed his mind. "I regret it every day,"

"DUDE SHE'S HOT! Why would you regret it? It's not like you and Linds were dating still," Ryder shook his head falling back against the bed, clearly frustrated.

"Because, I still love Lindy, and – and if she found out, any chance of us getting back together could be compromised, I don't want that, Just don't tell Lindy, I want to tell her myself," the guy nodded

"But she doesn't have to know," Ryder rolled his eyes, as if was obvious.

"No, dude, trust me keeping secrets from a girl will bite you in the ass later on," Logan warned.

"Are you telling me this from personal experiences?" Garrett smirked, knowing how Logan wasn't the monogamous type; also he was happy for any distraction to get Ryder off his back.

"Kind of – just don't do it, tell her," Logan nodded. _Handled that pretty well._

"Does this have Jasmine written all over it?" Garrett asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Maybe,"

"Oh damn," Ryder and Garrett said simultaneously, giving Logan sympathetic looks.

"What happened," Garrett asked.

"Long story, just tell her man,"

"At least I'm not the only one

"Don't worry Garrett; Jasmine and Logan are fucking too!" Ryder laughed to himself; he had one of those laughs that were totally contagious, unless he was laughing at you of course.

"Anyway The Treehouse was it?" Logan said practically stalking out the room.

**Okay I wanted to continue but I didn't want this chapter to be too long, anyway I don't know why I keep updating so frequently but hey no complaints right! Anyway, I know I didn't' really have any Jogan or Larrett. And this is to respond to Hollajess; nope Lindy and Logan share no DNA whatsoever. I guess I should've made that more clear. Anyway next chapter we'll go back to Larrett, I guess we are taking a little pause on Jogan and we'll probably resume after the weekend after Stanford, or maybe I'll put them in here this weekend. Any who,**

**5 review? You guys know what to do;**

**REIVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVE**

**Adios!**

**K.T SKYE**


	11. 50 Shades of Larrett

**A/N: TODAY IS MY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY! I posted this story a year ago today, and I'm so proud of the progress I've made and I really feel like everything is coming together! Anyway this is a totally like timeline of Larrett, I'll resume with the weekend at Stanford next chapter but I feel like this is totally necessary. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy, I put a lot of effort into this. And; HAPPY ONE YEAR! **

_**FLASHBACK - (Freshman Year, first dance)**_

Garrett held out his hand to Lindy, who gladly accepted it gladly. Garrett led her to the dance floor, and the two began to sway to the beat of the slow song requested. It had taken the whole night, for Garrett to finally have the guts to ask her to dance.

Lindy's arms wrapped around Garrett's neck after they made their way to the dance floor. When he asked her to dance, she was taken aback, but she was glad he did. All week Jasmine had been gushing about Garrett, and now she knew why.

Garrett, had been majorly influenced by Logan who had been talking about Lindy for the past couple days. He talked about how hot she was, and how he should, "totally get with her." not that he was totally interested in, 'getting with girls' but he would be lying if he didn't at least think about it.

"Did you request this song?"

"What? No I -"

"No, I'm -" Lindy giggled softly. "I was just saying the song was beautiful," Lindy blushed.

"Oh - well no, I didn't," Garrett chuckled. Lindy nodded. "It is beautiful isn't it?"

"Very," Lindy smiled.

Garrett's hold tightened around her waist, as they waved back and forth in a comfortable silence.

"You're a good dancer," Lindy whispered.

"Well i guess you not dancing on my toes really help," he chuckled. She smiled, she had a beautiful smile.

Lindy laid her head on his shoulder, enjoying the feelings of Garrett's hands on her waist, and their cozy little dance they had picked up.

Lindy had never felt so eloquent. She had danced with at least four guys tonight, all were sweaty and touchy feely, the opposite of Garrett. Garrett made her feel so special, his hands were at a respectable position, and held certain poise and dapper feelings, something totally different than most guys at Taylor Wood High School. She felt worthy.

When the song ended, Lindy felt a slight pain in her stomach, she didn't want to stop dancing with Garrett, she never wanted to stop dancing with Garrett because he was amazing to dance with, he made her feel like the only girl in the world. Yet she dropped her arms, prepared to join her friends once again at their table, when Garrett had said, "One more dance?" Lindy's mouth jerked into a smile before the two erupted in dance moves, matching beats the rest of the night.

_**(Freshman Year - first date)**_

Garrett scooted in the row quickly and sat in the seat reserved next to Lindy. The movie had started a couple minutes ago while he was getting them popcorn. "Sorry, there was a crazy long line at the concession stand," Garrett said passing her soda over to her.

"Don't worry you haven't missed much," Lindy smiled before placing it gently in her cup holder.

"So what are we watching?" Garrett asked as he turned his attention to the big screen.

"Um I don't remember the name of the movie but I heard it was good,"

Forty-five minutes into the movie, Lindy yelped and hid her face into her palms. "Scared?" Garrett teased.

"Terrified," Lindy responded tearing her gaze from the big screen to gaze into his eyes.

He smirked down at her, which made her inadvertently blush.

"Here," Garret lifted his arm rest, followed by his arm, and Lindy slid closer in gently. "Now whenever something scares you, you don't have to use your hands,"

Lindy giggled quietly into his shirt before looking up into his eyes sparkling in the dark. "Thank you,"

The two held this gazes, lacking the ability to detach their stares. It would be the perfect time. "Lindy,"

"Yes?" her gaze shifted slightly down to his perfect full lips.

"May I kiss you right now," Garrett held his breath as he waited for a slap ... or worse. But to his prevail, Lindy pulled his face down and their lips connected. It started out in frenzy, but as he kiss continued, their lips moved in a slow and sensual movement, Lindy moaned slightly as his hand rubbed up and down her back slowly. She could feel eyes on them and that made her uncomfortable. "Sorry I'm just not a huge fan of PDA," Lindy blushed slightly as she glanced around the theater, to her prevail everyone was still engulfed in the scary movie.

"No I totally get it that was my fault," Garrett ran his fingers through his hair, and caught his breath. The two relax into their seats, and focused on the movie for a couple minutes. Before Lindy took his face into her hands and once again and brought his lips down with hers. A crate of butterflies had escaped and filled her stomach, making her feel as if she was floating on clouds, it was the most amazing feeling she's ever felt, even better than her first dance.

Garrett swiped his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for permission for tongue invasion. But that's when Lindy pulled back; she glanced around the theater hoping no one saw her indecent actions. "I'm sorry I got carried away … again," Garrett apologized afraid to meet her eyes.

"That was my fault," Lindy bowed her head, ashamed of her lewd engagements.

But he couldn't concentrate on the movie; it seemed to be the last thing on his mind. His thoughts were consumed with Lindy. He hadn't had any serious relationships, he never had time. But Lindy, she was different. She was beautiful, confident, sweet, and just overall perfect. And the idea that he could possibly screw up his chances of getting to know her better and asking her out, all for some, amazingly perfect kiss, made him want to stab himself.

"Lindy," Garrett whispered, gaining Lindy's attention.

"Yeah?" she replied, her shame melting away with each of Garrett's penetrating stares.

"Willyoubemygirlfriend?" his words had seemed to come out as one.

Lindy smirked, "I thought you'd never ask,"

_**(Freshman Year - meeting the parents)**_

__"Don't be nervous Garrett, they'll love you," Lindy insisted as she tugged on Garrett who wouldn't budge.

"Yeah, but your dad … He scares me," Garrett shuddered as he remember their first encounter.

Garrett had gone home with Lindy one day after school, and instead of the "homework" they spent their time making out on her bed. Lindy's dad barged in on them, and it shook Garrett to the core. Although her dad played it cool, he could totally tell he was furious.

"Yeah well – he'll have to deal with you, you _are_ my boyfriend after all, trust me they'll love you," Lindy insisted as they slowly made their way to the Steven's front door.

"I don't know, what if I manage to screw this up, your family will hate me," Garrett sighed.

Lindy turned and faced Garrett. She took his face in her hands, and planted a reassuring kiss on his lips. "You'll do fine, trust me, just don't stick your tongue down my throat this time," Lindy teased, taking his hands in hers squeezing them lightly.

"Well it takes two to tango babe," Garrett smirked. Lindy rolled her eyes, but she could still feel the heat rush to her cheeks.

"Whatever, now come one, it's time to meet the family," Lindy chuckled pulling Garrett along with her.

_**(Sophomore Year – Garrett's big news) **_

"You know there is a thing called my front door," Lindy had her back turned to Garrett who had again, climbed through her bedroom window. She was picking out an outfit to wear to school the next day. It was a ritual, the night before a game he would always sneak into her window, being with Lindy eased his nerves.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Garrett slowly approached her wrapped his arms around her waist, and laid a gentle kiss on the back of her neck.

"Mm, true." Lindy turned around, and wrapped her arms around Garrett's neck. "I missed you in school today, how you feeling?" Lindy asked gently.

"Nervous, I don't know I'm just really stressed out about the game, and school and -"

Lindy silenced him with a kiss. "This is a stress free zone," Garrett pulled Lindy to his chest and took a deep breath before continuing. "Mr. Santiago wants me to take 11th grade courses," Garrett sighed dropping his arms.

"That's great right?" Lindy asked as she slid her hands into her back pocket.

"If I take advance courses, then I graduate early and, I'll basically be a grade ahead of you," Garrett sauntered to Lindy's bed and sat down.

"Oh," Lindy sat next to him, and rubbed his back gently. "It'll be okay! Garrett If you need to, take the harder courses, then just do it," Lindy said finally after a moment of silence.

"I think it'll be good for me Linds, I do," he sighed. "I think I'm going to take him up on that," Lindy nodded understandingly. "But I'll miss our free periods," Garrett winked, making Lindy giggle.

"Well then it's time like these we have to savor," Lindy collided her lips with Garrett's before he pushed her against her bed.

_**(Junior Year - first breakup)**_

__"You can't be serious Lindy," Garrett called after Lindy as she watched Lindy storm out of Rumble Juice. He quickly slid out their booth and jogged after her. "What are you so upset about?" Garrett asked as he caught up with her.

"Why I'm so upset? She was all over you, Garrett, and you were allowing it," Lindy shivered. It was 9:30 and it was about 60 degrees, not the weather for a halter top and short shorts.

"Gee, thanks for having faith in me, and trusting me. Lindy she was a fan! I took a picture with her, and she kissed me on the cheek. No cause of concern, it's not like i kissed her back,"

"Garrett that's beside the point! You let her, you could've pushed her off, you could've said NO, but you let it happen, you let her flirt - you liked it, you flirted back" Lindy sniffled slightly, she didn't want to let Garrett see her cry. "I get it, you're Mr. Superstar, Mr. Varsity Lacrosse, but - I'm your girlfriend, I'm _still _your girlfriend," Lindy stopped and turned to Garrett, her tears had already cascaded down her cheeks.

"She didn't mean anything to me, she sneaked a kiss - I wasn't going to punch her, I told her I had a girlfriend," Garrett took a step closer to Lindy, he wanted to console her, he wanted to hold her and tell her how much he loved her. But he couldn't she wouldn't let him.

"But you let it go that far," she sniffed. "Look i get it, you just got the title of captain of the team, you want to party - be with other girls and -," she sniffed once again.

"Lindy, don't you dare say that. Lindy you know i love _you, _no one else but you, sure being captain I partied a little with the team, but you can bet your ass I never even thought, _thought_ about another girl, I never have, I love you so much Lindy - why can't you see that?" Garrett asked, he ran his fingers through his hair, not knowing how else to convince her of his feelings.

"I don't know, maybe we should take a break," Lindy wiped her tears and set her eyes on her shoes, she couldn't bear to see Garrett's reaction.

"Don't say that Linds,"

"Garrett, please" Lindy pleaded. Garrett sighed in defeat.

"If that's what you want," he asked.

"of course not, but for right now that might be best," she paused. She stood on her tippy toes, and laid a chaste kiss on his lips. "And I love you too,"

"Then why the break?" Garrett became suddenly bitter and cold, but he couldn't help it.

"Because, you have too much going on right now, and i don't want to get hurt," Lindy smiled gently.

Garrett exhaled, "At least let me give you a ride, it's late and cold and there are creepy guys out here,"

"Um, you know what, I think I'm going to walk, i need the fresh air," Lindy nodded slightly. "Thank you though,"

Garrett nodded. He pulled his sweatshirt over his head, and handed it to Lindy. "For the walk," he leaned in, and planted a sweet kiss on her lips, that left no doubt, that he loved her. "Goodnight,"

"Goodbye,"

_** (Senior Year - last goodbyes)**_

Lindy's eyes fluttered open and her blurry vision caught sight of a beautifully sleeping Garrett beside her. She closed her eyes and decided to enjoy the last hours of her relationship.

"What's wrong?" Garrett's groggy voice startled Lindy. She sat up, holding the blankets against her naked chest.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you tossed and turned all night and i can just tell you're upset," Garrett finally opened his eyes. He sat up slowly and eyed a teary Lindy. "Please don't be sad,"

"But you are leaving me tomorrow, I don't know how not to be upset," the tears streamed down her cheeks, and she didn't do anything to stop it.

Garrett scooted over and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "Baby, I'm not leaving you - I'm just going off to school, you guys can visit and I'll be home for holidays and - summer will come and before you know it you'll -"

"That's a long time, that's a really long time to be apart and - I don't think I can do that and it's just not fair I," she paused. "I'm scared you'll find hot college girls, girls who are prettier and have nice bodies, it –"

"Lindy, you know I love you –"

"Well sometimes lust overpowers love –"

""Lindy just stop. All summer you've been trying to guilt trip me when I chose Stanford, and I'm truly sorry – I'm sorry that I want to go to an amazing school. I'm sorry that Pasadena is a long way from Stanford and I'm sorry you can't accept that," Garrett couldn't keep his bitterness out his voice, but he was hurting.

"Garrett I haven't I'm proud of you,"

"Then start acting like," he shook his head and rose from the bed. He found his boxers and slipped them on.

"Garrett," Lindy sniveled. "Please don't go,"

Garrett stopped; he really didn't want to leave like this. And he hated to see Lindy cry, it broke his heart to know he was breaking hers. He stopped his hunt and climbed back into Lindy's bed. Lindy practically fell into his arms.

He held her, brushed her tears, let her cry. He kissed the top of her head and sent her reassuring messages like; "everything is going to be okay," and "You're the only one I love."

She nodded, and for a second, actually believed him.

She relaxed into his arms enjoying their embrace. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you,"

"I'm always a car ride away," Garrett smiled.

"A five hour car ride away," Lindy giggled.

"You'll be fine babe, I have faith," Garrett kissed Lindy's cheek softly.

"Mm, I'm going to miss you,"

"And I'm going to miss you too," Lindy's side table buzzed, indicating that Garrett's phone was ringing. He reached over grabbing it before answering. "Hello? Oh hey mom, Lindy's. Mom it's 11:30, I don't leave until tomorrow. Okay, okay, I'll be there, bye" Garrett sighed and ended the call.

"What's wrong?"

"My parents want to do dinner tonight and they want me to finish packing," Garrett's hold on Lindy tightened. Lindy sighed.

"Is this goodbye?" Lindy asked. Her voice hoarse.

"I could never say goodbye to you," with that, he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. Lindy crawled off his lap, she knew this was it.

"I love you," she tried to hold back the tears.

"I love you too," he pulled her to him one last time, before he got dressed, exited her bedroom.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_


	12. Dinner For Seven

**A/U: Don't kill me. I know I haven't updated since June and I really don't have an excuse because it's not like I've been doing anything all summer. But BAM! I wanted to get some Jogan in there because I feel like we haven't had too much of them lately. I was thinking about having everyone found out about Garrett sleeping with Chrisse but I'm not that cruel. And no, Chrisse was not named after Chrissy Tiegen and I didn't intentionally base her Chrissie after her. It was just a coincidence I didn't even realize till I started writing this. Anyway hope you enjoy I should have my next chapter up soon I just have to write it :/**

**HAPPY READING!**

_Logan kicked Garrett's dorm door closed before backing Jasmine up against it roughly and crashed his lips against Jasmine's before she could react. Jasmine giggled as Logan broke the kiss connecting his lips against her neck._

_The rest of the gang went off to the beach after dinner so Logan and Jasmine made their escape back to his dorm to resolve some tension. _

_Logan's fingers grazed her ribcage causing Jasmine to squirm against him._

_"that tickles," Jasmine smiled as her head rolled back, ecstasy coursing through her. She moaned as Logan's thumb caressed the bare skin between the hem of her shirt and the tops of her leggings._

_"Still tickle?" Logan teased as his warm breath hovered over Jasmine's pulse point._

_Jasmine shook her head vigorously. "Good," Logan smirked before he united his lips upon Jasmine's._

_Jasmine moaned in Logan's mouth as she wrapped her arms around Logan's neck, desperate for more proximity_

_Logan captured Jasmine's bottom lip between his as his hands traveled down from her waist over her ass, before he hoisted her up by her thighs. Jasmine wrapped her legs around Logan's torso as she barbarically bit Logan's lip to the point where she could taste his blood._

_Not that Logan mind, he groaned in pleasure and pain as he raucously backed them against Garrett's bed. He fell back against the bed bringing Jasmine on top of them, both pausing a moment to snickered at their rough landing. However that did not last long before the two got back to work._

_Jasmine readjusted herself so she sat against Logan's forming tent, before lifting Logan's shirt from the hem up to his neck. She grinned to herself as she leant over and planted gentle kisses along his chest enticing a groan from Logan, before Logan pulled off his shirt throwing towards the opposite bed in the dorm._

_Logan's hands traveled up Jasmine's shirt exploring familiar territory. His hands crept up until they reached the underwire of her bra. Jasmine gave him a curt nod before his hands traveled higher, resting on her breast. _

_Jasmine pulled her shirt off tossing it back towards Garrett's roommate's bed. Jasmine leaned down softly brushing her lips against Logan's. But unlike their previously hungry kisses, this kiss was slower, each pouring out their emotions as their lips slowly moved together. _

_The two broke their kiss. Jasmine looked up at him, and from the light from the full moon could see the lust clouding his vision. She smirked to herself before she began to fiddle with his belt, grinding herself against him in the process. _

"_Logan," Jasmine moaned causing a smirk to form upon Logan's face. "Logan," she repeated. _

"_Mm?" Logan muttered._

"Logan!" Jasmine's voice snapped Logan out of his thoughts.

"Wha - what?" Logan stuttered. Jasmine pointed to Garrett.

"How's the lacrosse season?" Garret asked as he took a sip of his soda cautiously.

Logan, Jasmine, Lindy, Garrett, Amanda, Ryder, and Chrissie had chosen an on campus restaurant to dine at for the evening. They had only been there for about ten minutes, but so far everything was running smoothly.

"Um ... lacrosse is great," Logan grinned at Garrett who cocked a confused eyebrow at his awkward behavior. But overlooked it as new conversation sparked up.

Logan glanced at Jasmine from across the table who was giving him a worried look. She mouthed something Logan was unable to interpret. So he waved it off hopping to distract her from his previous blackout.

For Logan, it felt like a year since he was able to touch Jasmine. And it was torture. He was desperately craving her embrace since their last affair.

Okay so he liked her. Loved her even. Well not, 'love, love'. Like friend love. But he liked liked her. She was everything he wanted in a girl and more. Yet she was so unattainable it was sickening.

Thoughts of sleeping together kept invading Logan's mind turning him into the stereotypical teenage horn dog, parents try to shield their daughters from. And he hated it. Never had a girl had such a large effect on him. And he's been with _a lot _of girls. But Jasmine, she always threw him off his game with her long soft hair and big brown eyes and perfect smile. She was a walking talking nightmare he despairingly longed for.

"That's good, tell coach I said hi," Garrett smiled.

"Will do," Logan nodded shifting in his seat uncomfortably. "Hey I have to use the bathroom I'll be right back," Logan excused himself, scurrying off before anyone could object.

Jasmine scrunched her eyebrows. All night Logan had been acting weird, he had hardly said a word to her all night which was odd considering how he basically professed his love for her to Ryder in the car. Not that she was supposed to know about that. Was that all some sick joke?

"So tell us about college I'm sure it's no bore," Amanda leaned in eagerly.

"Right well it's a lot of work," Garrett chuckled. "But I must say, I can't complain."

"What about you Chrissie?" Lindy asked taking everyone off guard.

Ever since Lindy met Chrissie everyone was nervous about them being in the same room together expecting all hell to break loose. Lindy tended to think the worst of situations, to find out that he ex boyfriend had befriended Chrissy Teigen's doppelganger couldn't end well. Even if they were actually just friends.

"I love it, the classes are great and the people here are so sweet it's great," Chrissie smiled. "Are you thinking of applying?" Chrissie asked.

"Yeah but I doubt I'll even be considered," Lindy casted her eyes to her lap as her cheeks burned.

"That's exactly how I felt, when I was applying, apply you never know," Chrissie winked at Lindy who smiled.

As conversation swirled around Jasmine she couldn't concentrate. She couldn't keep her eyes off Logan's empty chair and before she knew it she was excusing herself to use the bathroom.

She wasn't sure why she was following him, maybe it was out of concern from her distant friend? Or to confront said friend about his recent confessions? Or to actually use the bathroom? She wasn't sure but before she knew it she came chest to face with her best friend.

"Jasmine? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at the table?" Logan asked as he stepped back slightly.

Jasmine was speechless, she wasn't expecting to run into Logan! Well literally at least.

Well she didn't really know what to expect because she didn't know what she wanted, but this … this certainly wasn't what she wanted.

"You okay there Jazz?" Logan asked out of concern when Jasmine didn't answer.

"Um … yeah," she nodded suddenly feeling embarrassed for wanting to check on him.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked as he placed a hand on Jasmine's shoulder.

"Nothing I just -" should she confront him? Was it her place?

"I just?"

Jasmine shook her head as a blush crept to her cheeks. "Nothing," she muttered.

Logan chuckled earning a glare from Jasmine. "What?" she hissed.

Logan's hand cupped her cheeks, his thumb caressed her cheekbone. "You just look really cute when you blush,"

This of course caused a deeper blush to form as her lips curved into a subtle smile. "You think I'm cute?" Jasmine asked, her voice small.

"I think you're gorgeous you know that," Logan laughed, unconsciously caressing her face.

Jasmine smiled, before her teeth pulled on her bottom lip before slowly leaning in. She didn't know what she was doing, but all she knew was that she needed Logan.

Thankfully Logan didn't put up too much of a fight before his lips brushed Jasmine's softly. But that wasn't enough for Jasmine as she pulled Logan's face closer to her's deepening the kiss.

Logan's hand cupped her face while her other gripped her hip pulling her body closer.

Jasmine pulled back before pulling Logan towards the women's bathrooms.

"So what's the plan for this weekend?" Ryder asked.

"Right, well tonight I was thinking we could head down to the beach, it has a beautiful ocean view, tomorrow breakfast then this great science museum and -"

"Hold it, I did not drive over five hours to visit you to go to some science museum," Ryder spat out distastefully.

"Yeah well this museum -"

"I'm with Ryder, no way in hell are you taking me to a museum," Amanda shook her head distastefully. "Isn't there any cool parties you can take us to?" Amanda asked eagerly.

"I think you need to take a break from college parties babe," Lindy smiled referring to the UCLA party. Amanda leaned back in her seat defeated.

"I mean, I guess if you want there's a frat party tomorrow night." Chrissie piped causing a small smile to form on Amanda's lips.

"No, no. I'm not taking them to Kapa Alpha," Garrett shook his head. "Remember their last party?"

Chrissie frowned nodding. "You're right, but you have to entertain your friends and taking them to a science museum won't make them happy. We can take them to a nightclub!"

"We're underaged," Lindy interjected.

"You guys don't have fake I.D's?" Chrissie asked almost shocked.

"I do," Ryder and Amanda said simultaneously. Lindy rolled her eyes.

"Well I don't and I doubt Jasmine and Logan have on either," Lindy said scolding her friends. "Speaking of where are they? They've been gone for ten minutes." Lindy said glancing towards the direction of the restrooms.

"Yeah and Logan was acting weird earlier. Do you think they're okay?" Garrett asked concerned.

Ryder chuckled quietly. "Oh they're fine, trust me,"

"What was that?" Jasmine asked facing the wall clipping her bra. "And where's my shirt?" Jasmine asked as she scanned the bottoms of the bathroom stalls.

"Well you tell me, you're the one who attacked me," Logan chuckled as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

Jasmine blushed, as she continued to look for her shirt. Logan whistled grabbing Jasmine's attention before tossing her shirt where he found draped over one of the stall doors.

"Thanks," she smiled slightly before pulling it on.

"So back to your original question?" Logan asked as he gently pulled Jasmine closer from her waist.

"Right," Jasmine didn't really have a plan after that and she didn't want to say something she would possibly regret, so she waited for Logan to make the first move.

"Well that was quite unexpected," he laughed. Jasmine nodded refusing to meet his eyes. "It was fun," he nodded as he tried to concoct a sentence that wouldn't sound as pathetic as he did at the moment.

"But what was it?" Jasmine asked quietly.

Logan paused. Jasmine nodded in understanding before backing out of his hold. "I get it," Jasmine said lowly before stalking out the bathroom not listening to Logan's protesting.

"Oh look here's Jasmine, do you have a fake I.D?" Ryder asked to settle the tables escalating argument.

"Oh course," she said as she plopped in her seat pushing her food aside.

"Ha!" Ryder pointed his finger at Lindy in triumph.

"Well what about Logan?" Lindy asked, he voice hopeful.

"What about me?" he asked as he took his seat.

"Do you have a fake I.D?" Ryder asked, as he turned to Logan, a small smirk forming.

"Of course," Logan said, as if the thought of not having one was idiotic.

"Thank you!" Ryder cried out as Lindy sank in her seat.

"You really don't have a fake?" Garrett asked Lindy, disbelief lacing his voice.

"Well I never needed one," Lindy shrugged.

"But you drink all the time how do you get your alcohol?" Ryder asked.

"I don't know you guys always drank with me so I never to buy my own," Lindy pushed herself up in her seat as she took a handful of what was left of her fries stuffing them in her mouth.

"Well If we go to the frat she wouldn't need an I.D," Chrissie shrugged.

"No, no parties! I never see you guys and you want to spend the one weekend we have together getting wasted?" Garrett asked as he eyes everyone.

Logan scrunched his eyebrows as he bit back a chuckle. "Hell yeah, I haven't seen you in months, we are getting fucking wasted," Logan smirked as he leaned back in his seat.

Everyone cheered in encouragement. Garrett rolled her eyes before smirking giving in. Jasmine smiled but quickly lowered her gaze when she met Logan's.

"Alright then tomorrow night," Chrissie smiled. "In the meantime is everyone done with their meals?" she asked.

Everyone nodded pushing their baskets of food aside before pushing out of their chairs throwing cash on the table to cover their meals.

As the group was walking out Ryder nudged Logan who turned his head with an eyebrow raised.

"Next time you and Jasmine rendezvous to smash, make sure you wipe her lipstick off your neck," Ryder whispered, winking before catching up with the rest of the group.


	13. One More Kiss

**Hey guys! So I got this chapter up as soon as I could, I hope you guys liked it. After this there aren't going to be many more chapters of this story unless you guys want me to do a sequel which I honestly don't know how I feel doing, not that I don't adore the characters and plot. Anyway, next chapter I'm defiantly going to confront the Chrissie/Garrett situation and then after that is really going to be closing chapters. Anyway if you want me to do a sequel **_**or **_**if you want me to do a smut with Logan and Jasmine or if you want a sequel you can take a poll in that I posted on my profile. **

**Anyway enjoy! **

"So how did you and Garrett meet?" Lindy asked Chrissie as she searched for her size in a top she had admired.

"Oh we met during orientation, my friend Colin introduced us, he's on the lacrosse team with Garrett," Chrissie answered as she held up a pair of cut off shorts. "Do you think these are cute?" she asked holding them up.

"They're cute!" Jasmine smiled. Although even Helen Keller can see that she was anything but enthusiastic.

After her and Logan ... had sexual relations, she knew what she was to him. He could say all he wanted, but the look in his eyes gave it all away.

She sighed.

It was pretty obvious to the rest of the group, after a while of Ryder's snide sexual comments that Jasmine and Logan did it in the bathroom. But it was also obvious that there was some unresolved tension between them.

After Chrissie disappeared to the dressing rooms, Amanda turned to Jasmine.

"So are you just going to stand there or are you going to say something?"

"What are you talking about?" Jasmine asked not taking her eyes off her shoes.

"I'm talking about how you and Logan are ignoring each other like the plaque," Amanda said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh I thought I was the only one who picked up on that," Lindy whispered loudly.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "We're fine," her voice was strained.

"Bullshit," Amanda replied. "What happened? You guys used to be sickening, and now you're just uncomfortable to be around," Amanda shuddered.

"Yeah you guys used to really like each other," Lindy smiled sadly.

"Um no, _we _never liked each other. I liked him and he wanted me - for sex," Jasmine lowered her head.

"Oh that's not true!" Lindy shook her head. "He totally likes you," Lindy smiled.

"Who likes who?" Chrissie asked as she came out in the shorts she sought after.

"Those are ca-ute!" Lindy fixed her gaze on Chrissie as she did a 360 turn to showcase her latest findings.

"Think so?" Chrissie smiled wide. She looked over at Jasmine and Amanda who gave them an encouraging thumbs up.

"All you need is a top to match," Lindy and Chrissie continued their conversation while Amanda turned back to Jasmine.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Amanda lowered her voice cocking an eyebrow.

"Look I really don't want to talk about it," Jasmine said turning to face Amanda.

"I don't care. I love you, and I love Logan. But I will kick his ass for the right reason," Jasmine laughed at the thought. Amanda smiled, "Just tell me what happened," Amanda said gently.

Jasmine sighed. "He doesn't want me," Jasmine felt something in her break at the words.

"Shut the fuck up you know that's not true," Amanda resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"But that's true!" Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"What's true?" Chrissie emerged with Lindy from the dressing rooms, shorts in hand.

"Nothing," Amanda and Jasmine said simultaneously.

"Oh, well we're going downstairs, you guys coming?" Chrissie asked. Jasmine shrugged and followed Lindy and Chrissie, followed by Amanda.

The girls decided, in attempt to get away from the guys and get to know Chrissie, decided to spend their time at a mall a couple miles off from campus. And unlike Amanda, Jasmine and Lindy were not at all prepared for a frat party, therefore they deemed an emergency shopping trip was due. However the more time they spend in mall, the more and more Jasmine became irritated.

"Jasmine are you even looking?" Lindy scowled.

"Not really. I don't think I'm in a party mood today," Jasmine shrugged.

"What! Ah come on!" Lindy pouted and lowered her voice. "Whatever happened between you and Logan couldn't be that bad, you guys are best friends,"

Jasmine considered her words carefully. "Being best friends …." she paused. "Isn't enough to fix this," Lindy placed her hand on Jasmine's shoulder and gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'll kick his ass if you need," Lindy joked to lighten the mood. Jasmine smiled and shook her head.

"Are you okay?" Chrissie and Amanda joined the two.

Jasmine nodded. "Please tell me you're coming tonight," Lindy pleaded.

"You're not coming tonight?" Chrissie pouted.

"I don't think so," Jasmine sighed.

"Yes you are," Amanda rolled her eyes. She turned towards Lindy and Chrissie, "She's going don't worry,"

"I don't know if I want -"

"Ugh he's just a guy, I'll drag you by your seemingly flawless hair if I have to," Amanda's threat made Jasmine smile.

"I'll come, I'll come. But you guys need to get me very drunk tonight," Jasmine smiled as the girls smiled brightly.

"So are you just going to ignore the fact that you and Jasmine hit it in the bathroom, or are you going to spill the details?" Ryder asked as he, Logan, and Garrett wandered around campus.

"There's nothing to tell," Logan replied as he stuffed his hands in his front pockets.

"Bullshit." Garrett and Ryder said at the same time.

"I'm serious, can we just move on to another topic," Logan shook his head.

The three stopped at a bench and sat down. "Why don't we talk about Garrett and Chrissie," Logan suggested his eyebrows raised in amusement at a red Garrett.

"Would you shut it. There's nothing to tell,"

"Ha!" Logan smiled triumphantly causing Garrett to roll his eyes.

"I don't know why I hang out with you guys," Ryder fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Wow. This is a big school," Ryder said in awe as he took a minute to look around the school.

"Yeah, it's something." Logan agreed as he observed his surroundings.

"Well it's nothing like home, you know," Garrett sighed.

"Your fucking me right?" Ryder scrunched his eyebrows in disgust. "You have no many hot chicks here, one who you happened to sleep with, and you're complaining?" Ryder shook his head.

"I mean I love it here, but -"

"You miss Lindy," Logan raised an eyebrow. Garrett nodded.

"We ended things … and it wasn't the best - well it could've been better you know," Logan nodded sympathetically.

"You guys are so whipped," Ryder shook his head.

Jasmine released a curl from her curling iron and quickly shut it off and placed it on the towel she had set on Chrissie's bed. She unplugged her curler before running her fingers through her hair as she stepped back and observed her masterpiece that was; her hair and makeup in the mirror. She smiled.

"Damn Jazz," Amanda laughed slightly as she came into the dorm, her makeup bag in her hand.

"Damn to you too, you look hot!" Jasmine smiled at her friend.

"_We _look hot," Amanda smiled as she reached her hand out. Jasmine gladly accepted her hand and the two admired themselves in the mirror. "Fuck Logan," Amanda said.

"Was that an order?" Jasmine smiled.

"That's a promise. By the end of the night you're going to be totally over Logan," Amanda kissed Jasmine's cheek.

"And how do you suggest this happen?"

"By getting you a new boy toy," Amanda giggled. "Now come on, the girls are waiting downstairs," Amanda tugged Jasmine along and out the dorm.

"Do I look slutty? I feel slutty," Jasmine whispered to Amanda as the four girls walked towards Kappa Alpha.

"Slutty can be good sometimes," Amanda pointed out.

"But not right now," Jasmine hissed. Amanda threw her head back giggling looping her arms through Jasmine's.

"Especially right now," Amanda smirked as they walked through the threshold of the frat house.

Once Jasmine entered the house, she realized she was making a huge mistake. Between the hot sweaty people grinding to headache inducing electronic songs, the neon lights, the scantily clad women, the faint smell of alcohol and marijuana lingered in the air, it all made Jasmine cringe.

However, unlike Jasmine, Amanda felt right at home. She turned to Jasmine, "You don't need me here do you?" she asked, her eyes pleading.

Jasmine rolled hers and chuckled softly, "Go get laid," Amanda squealed and ran off to the party.

"One down three to go?" Lindy joked in Jasmine's ear.

"Welcome to college girls," Chrissie smiled.

"If this is college, I'll stay in high school," Lindy frowned as a guy stumbled past them.

"That's sobriety talking, let's get you two a drink," Chrissie grabbed their arms and pulled them towards the keg. Jasmine pushed her way past a few drunks who gave her a dirty look.

Chrissie let go of their arms and poured the two a drink. Once she handed them off, she poured her own. "Okay, let's make a toast," the girls nodded as they waited for Chrissie to make a toast. "To … to -"

"To college!" Lindy finished clinking her plastic cups, before drowning her beer.

"To college!" Chrissie and Jasmine repeated before devouring their drinks.

After Jasmine finished her cup, she poured herself another, she was about half way done when Logan and the guys came to view. She sighed, Logan looked good.

"Sup," Ryder said once they got closer.

"Hey," Lindy smiled as she helped herself to another helping of beer.

"Have you guys been waiting long?" Garrett asked. Everyone began talking around Jasmine, but she couldn't bring herself to be part of the conversation. She didn't want to be near Logan. She was thinking about excusing herself and wandering off to the bathroom, but a bathroom in a frat house during a party was very unappealing to her that minute. Then she was thinking about pulling Lindy aside to dance, but Lindy would object. Then she thought about pulling Amanda away from the guy she was dancing with, but then that would just piss off Amanda.

Jasmine sighed, for what felt like the millionth time that night. She was in a pickle, she couldn't leave the party because frankly she didn't really know where the fuck she was. She couldn't stay because being in the same room with Logan was irking her. She couldn't kill herself because her parents would forever curse her for being at a party where alcoholic beverages were being served.

"Wanna dance Jazz?" Ryder held out his hand. Jasmine was taken aback. Ryder? Of all people she would never picture Ryder as a dancer. But considering her other dreadful options, she took his arms and the two made their way to the swarm of dancers.

After a minute or so of the two dancing, Ryder smirked and said; "You're welcome,"

"What am I thanking you for again?" Jasmine laughed as Ryder's hands hovered over her waist hesitantly.

"For taking you away from Logan," Ryder said, as he gently placed his hands on her waist. He wasn't sure if it was inappropriate for him to have his hands on his friend's girl, even if they weren't officially together.

"Who said I needed to be taken away?" Jasmine asked as swayed her hips against Ryder's, as platonically as possible.

"Come on Jazz, I know you," Ryder whispered in her ear as his hands traveled down to her hips.

"Okay, I needed saving," Jasmine laughed.

"Exactly it's a win, win," Ryder smirked. Ryder's hand dug into the pocket of his trousers revealing a silver flask, he gently handed it to Jasmine. "Drink up, you need it more than me," Jasmine looked back giving him a thankful look before opening the cap taking a swig. She felt a burn in her throat and chest and instantly felt better.

"DUDE! Take one!" someone walked by and handed Ryder a glow necklace before he was pulled away by not so sober girls who draped her arms around his shoulders and laid a sloppy kiss on his mouth.

"For you?" Ryder laughed as he wrapped the neon necklace around her neck. Jasmine giggled before tossing back the flask taking another gulp.

Meanwhile, back in the circle of friends, Logan couldn't keep his eyes off Jasmine and Ryder. He didn't pin Ryder as the unloyal type. For as long as Logan knew Ryder, he never laid a finger on the girl Logan was interested in, flirt immensely, sure. But he never went after them.

He felt anger bubble in his chest when he saw Jasmine laugh. But it wasn't anger. It was jealousy. He wanted to have Jasmine against him. He wanted to make her laugh.

"Logan you still with us?" Garrett nudged Logan. He felt sympathy for the poor guy. He wasn't sure what had happened to the two of them, Logan wouldn't budge. But whatever happened, was bad. During breakfast, the two refused to even glance at each other. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife.

"Yeah," he squeaked. Everyone was quiet at they looked at the expression on Logan's face.

"Go talk to her," Lindy smiled encouragingly. Logan looked back to his backstabbing friend and the girl he was falling for.

"I don't think she wants to talk to me," Logan's stomach clenched at the thought.

"Trust me, go talk to her," Lindy forced.

Logan started at the two dancing, _what the hell I can't make this any worse, _Logan nodded and made his way through the herd of sweaty bodies until he was faced with Ryder and Jasmine.

When Ryder noticed Logan hovering he smiled, "See you finally came to your senses," Ryder's hands slipped from Jasmine's waist. "Luck mate," he winked before nodding off towards a leggy blonde he had been eyeing.

"What do you want?"Jasmine shouted over the music.

"To talk,"

Jasmine hesitated, but nodded and Logan slipped his hand on her lower back guiding her towards the deck. Jasmine stepped out his graze.

Outside was just as bad, the music seemed to be louder the crowd rowdier.

Once the two found a spot where they were limitedly disturbed, Jasmine crossed her arms over her shoulders. "Talk," she said as she bowed her head.

"May I?" Logan gestures towards the silver metal flash still in her hands. She handed it over and Logan immediately took a large swig. "You didn't give me a chance to talk last night," Logan started. Jasmine raised an eyebrow encouraging him to continue. Logan ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to organize his thoughts. "Jasmine, you know how I feel about you. I don't want to fuck up this friendship," Jasmine's stomach did a tiny flip.

"I thought you were using me," she muttered. Logan's eyes widened.

"No, no Jasmine. Shit," he pulled on his hair, clearly frustrated. "God no. Jasmine I would never use you," he laid his hand on her shoulder, and an electric shot through her. "Jasmine, you're my best friend okay, I would never use you like that." Jasmine nodded gently. "But if you want me to say it, fine Jasmine. I like you. You're amazing, you're beautiful, funny, smart," Jasmines cheeks flushed and she bit her lip to keep from smiling like a fool. "If you weren't my best friend I would've made a move on you years ago," Logan's voice lowered.

"Really," Jasmine's smile broadened.

"Oh yeah" Logan's hand traveled down Jasmine's arm before grasping her hand.

"So what are you going to do now?" Jasmine squeezed Logan's hand encouragingly.

"Well assuming we're on the same page,"

"Uh-huh," Jasmine's smiled broadened.

"I'm going to kiss you," Logan muttered. Before she could reply, Logan's left hand cupped Jasmine's cheek and his lips met hers for a slow, electrifying kiss.

When Jasmine pulled back in need of air, Logan's forehead pressed against hers. "Wow," Jasmine sighed happily.

"What?" Logan smiled when he saw Jasmine's cheeks flush.

"Just … wow, you've been holding out on me Watson," Jasmine smiled.

"Ah, I'm full of surprises you know," Logan smirked coolly.

"Is that right?" Jasmine's eyebrow quirked as her arms wrapped around Logan's neck.

Logan's voice dropped; "Oh yeah," he pulled Jasmine closer and laid a chaste kiss on her forehead, much to Jasmine's surprise.

"So, I guess I'm asking the same question; what was that?" Jasmine suddenly felt a wave of anxiousness as she awaited Logan's response.

"Whatever you want it to be," Logan muttered as he watched Jasmine's eyes widened.

Jasmines stomach fluttered, this is what she wanted. This is what she had wanted since 9th grade. She wanted to pinch herself but she thought she was going to one; wake up from a dream or two; kill the moment.

"Oh come on Jazz don't leave me hangin'," Logan laughed to lift the mood.

"I want us," Jasmine said softly. "I want to give you and me a shot," she elaborated.

Logan lips formed a subtle smirk. "I want that too,"

Jasmine smiled and leaned up and pecked his chin. She giggled before pulling him closer into a bear hug. She inhaled the mixture of cologne and soap and felt all her fears dissolve.

"Can I kiss you know?" Logan whispered into Jasmine's hair. She giggled and nodded. Logan's lips met Jasmine's lightly, and their lips moved together. Logan didn't want to continue something he couldn't finish so he pulled away, not without the light whimper from Jasmine. "Come on let's go back to group," Logan chuckled as he grabbed Jasmine's hand.

Logan started back towards the house but when Jasmine wouldn't budge he turned around, his eyebrow raised. "You okay? Let's go,"

"One more kiss," Jasmine pouted. Logan chuckled before he wrapped his arms around Jasmine's waist and lifted her before turning her in his arms. Jasmine wrapped her legs around Logan as she giggled in the kiss. _I can get used to this, _she thought to herself.

Logan placed her down lightly before taking her hand. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Jasmine smiled and the two made their way back to the group.


	14. Shit Hits the Fan

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay I know we're all happy that Jasmine and Logan have FINALLY made themselves official, but we all know that happy times don't stay that way forever, sadly. Therefore we had to stir it up somehow! So this chapter is basically about Lindy and Garrett, although we have a little Jogan. As for the ending of this story, I'd say probably three to four chapters plus epilogue. But we'll see, just know that this story is sadly coming to an end. Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IDDI, Just; Chrissie, Ryder, and Amanda. **

Jasmine's lips stretched in a smile as Logan's hand slipped into hers. Her and Logan made their way back to the rest of their group. They were really doing it. They were going to give dating a try. She had wanted this for years and now here it was, all feelings on the table. Her heart rate picked up as the group came into view. She stopped Logan.

"I'm scared," Jasmine exhaled. Logan smiled.

"They'll love you," Logan joked. Jasmine rolled her eyes slapping Logan's shoulder.

"You asshole," she rolled her eyes. "But seriously, what if - what if we like jinx it by coming out?" Logan sighed and considered Jasmine's words.

"Well if you think about it, we've kind of done everything to screw up our relationship as is, and we weren't even dating. Maybe the fact that we are dating will change all of that bad luck," Logan smiled positively.

"True, maybe dating will be better for us," Jasmine sighed. "Wow," Logan raised a brow confused. "We're dating," Jasmine smiled.

Logan wrapped his arms around Jasmine's waist, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "You're my girlfriend, and I've never been happier," he murmured against Jasmine's lips. She giggled wrapped her arms around him.

"You're my boyfriend, and I've never been happier," Logan smirked.

"I like it when you call me your boyfriend," his voice lowered seductively.

"Mm, really?" Jasmine bit her lip. Logan nodded. "Well boyfriend, we better not keep our friends waiting now should we?" Jasmine's teeth lightly tugged on Logan's lower lip causing Logan to groan. Jasmine dropped her arms before releasing his lip.

"God my girlfriend is such a tease," Logan groaned playfully.

Jasmine giggled before kissing his cheek and retrieving his hand. "Let's go,"

"Hey guys," Amanda approached the group, she had just spent the past half hour dancing with three different lacrosse members. Ryder threw his arm around Amanda.

"And look, the harlot returns," Ryder chuckled. Amanda lightly elbowed his side.

"Haha, sorry I'm getting more action than you," Amanda smirked triumphantly.

"Oh so this is a competition now?" Ryder raised an eyebrow which Amanda just shrugged to. "Everyone knows I'd win,"

"Oh I don't Ryder, Amanda is pretty good in that department," Lindy shrugged.

"Okay, so done with this topic," Amanda rolled her eyes and pushed Ryder's arm off her shoulder. "Where's Logan and Jasmine? I almost didn't even realize their awkward sexual tension radiating off the," the group laughed, in understanding.

"The two went off to talk, finally," Garrett laughed.

"Good, good." everyone nodded ignoring the most obvious question.

"Okay so are we placing bets or not?" Ryder asked skeptical.

"Of course," Amanda sighed.

"Bets?" Chrissie asked.

"Oh yeah, we place bets on each other, mostly Jasmine and Logan who can never get their shit together, we usually place their bets on how far they'll go," Lindy clarified.

"Okay I say $5 Jasmine's going to storm out of here," Amanda started.

"$10 they're going to hookup," Garrett chipped in.

"$15 they hookup, and then Jasmine storms out," Ryder said. Everyone laughed.

"$20 Jasmine tries to make Logan jealous the rest of the night," Lindy nodded. Everyone turned to the silent Chrissie.

"Um, $10 they -"

"Oh, rules about this, each time someone bets you have to up it," Ryder helped. Chrissie nodded regretting the fact that she chose to chime in so late.

"So $25, they come back ... I don't know, dating?" everyone fell silent, digesting Chrissie's words, before they burst out laughing.

"Oh Chrissie, they'd never," Amanda laughed clutching her stomach.

"I'm sticking with my bet," Chrissie shrugged smiling.

"Speaking of, here they come," Lindy nodded towards the two coming their way. "Hey guys," Lindy smiled, happy the two made up. Lindy's eyebrow rose with suspicion etching her face at the twos beaming faces.

"Hi," Jasmine smiled.

"So guys," Logan started. "I would like to introduce you to Jasmine Kang, my girlfriend," Lindy squealed and threw her arms around the two of them. Everyone else stood there dumbfounded that the two grew enough balls to actually seal the deal.

"Well it took you long enough Watson," Ryder smiled. Logan chuckled shrugging.

"I'm happy for you two," Garrett smiled giving Jasmines shoulder a squeeze.

"You two are adorable," Chrissie said.

Jasmine's cheeks glowed as her friends praised her newborn relationship. "Thanks," she muttered shyly.

"And I win!" Everyone groaned and began retrieving their wallets.

"Oh come on why do you guys always bet on us?" Logan whined half heartedly.

"Because you guys make us the most money," Ryder rolled his eyes as if it was obvious.

"A drink?" Chrissie asked midst of filling in a red Solo cup. She handed one to Jasmine before working on one for Logan, when she filled the cup she handed it off. "To new relationships!" Chrissie giggled raising her cup in the air. The group repeated before clicking their cups and taking big gulps.

"So, tell me details," Lindy smiled grabbing Chrissie and Jasmine's arms and pulling them away from the guys.

Logan let go Jasmine's hand before turning to the guys, he smiled brilliantly.

Dude you're whipped as hell," Ryder chuckled. Logan shrugged.

"I'm okay with that," Garrett smiled knowingly at Logan.

"Well you lucked up, Jasmines one of the good one. Break her heart, and dude I'll beat the shit out of you," Ryder deadpanned.

Logan held his arms up in surrender, "I have no plans on doing so," he reached into his back pocket and pulled out Ryder's flask, thanks by the way," Logan said Ryder smirked before unscrewing the cap and tossing it back taking a big gulp and stuffing it back in his pants.

"Well congratulations Logan, you two will make each other very happy," Garrett nodded tipping his head slightly in approval.

"Thanks bro," Logan nodded. "I'm happy,"

"Good, you deserve to be," Garrett nodded.

"So on to another topic, sorry ladies," Ryder started. Logan shrugged and finished off the rest of his beer. "You never did tell us how the hookup went," Ryder smirked.

"Hey, that's my girlfriend you're thinking about in your dirty mind," Logan's eyes narrowed.

"Don't worry, Jasmine's always been off limits to us anyway," Ryder comforted. Logan smiled.

"Anyhow, Garrett, how are you doing on the whole Chrissie, Lindy love triangle?" Ryder asked a smirk tugging at his lips.

"What love triangle?" Jasmine asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Oh nothing," Ryder waved it off.

"I heard my name, what's up" Lindy asked, her eyebrow rising.

"Lindy it's just an inside joke," Garrett lied.

"Some joke," Lindy snarled. "Come on it my name in it you're entitled to tell me," Chrissie's face fell, she definitely did not want Lindy to know about her and Garrett.

"Garrett can I talk to you?" Chrissie's face paled. Garrett's eyes switched from Lindy to Chrissie. He gulped, but nodded. The two walked off towards the narrow staircase up to a quiet room upstairs.

"Ryder what the hell were you talking about?" Lindy asked. She hadn't dropped the subject and the time passed in silence was slowly growing her suspicions.

Logan whistled lowly as he tried to find comfort in this discomforting position. "Do you know something Logan?" Lindy asked. Logan frowned, w_ay to stay out of it,_ he thought.

"N-no," he chuckled. "I don't even know what you're talking about," Logan nodded ignoring the threatening glares from his girlfriend.

"You're a terrible liar,"

"I know," Logan sighed. "But this isn't my place," Ryder shot him a incredulous glower.

"Okay," Lindy nodded before eyeing Ryder. "So since Logan can't lie to save his balls, Ryder is there anything you would like to say to me?" Lindy interrogated. Ryder shook his head.

"Honestly Lindy, you should just ask Chrissie or Garrett we really don't want to get involved," Ryder shrugged defeated.

Lindy scrunched her eyebrows. "Did something happen between Chrissie and Garrett?"

"What? No!" Ryder clarified. "He would never you know he loves you he wouldn't do anything to upset you," that part wasn't a total lie.

Logan was impressed at how cool Ryder was playing it, if it were him he would've probably folded under pressure, well he kind of had.

"Ryder don't lie, please don't lie," she said, her voice wavering.

Ryder sighed, "Lindy..." her eyes watered as she whipped around to follow Garrett and Chrissie upstairs.

"You guys have to tell me, what happened?" Jasmine asked, her voice strained.

"Garrett slept with Chrissie," Logan confirmed.

"Dude!" Ryder cried.

"Oh my God!" Amanda gasped.

"Are you serious!" Jasmine clapped her hand over her mouth in shock. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Jasmine asked turning to Logan.

"Well your little Logan here wasn't supposed to say shit it the first place," Ryder shot Logan an irritated look.

"She's my girlfriend, I can't lie to her," Logan smirked which caused Jasmine to blush in response to.

"Whipped," Ryder and Amanda rolled their eyes.

"Garrett is going to kick our ass thanks to you," Ryder shot at Logan.

"Garrett wouldn't hurt a cockroach," Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Well in this situation he just might," Ryder ran his fingers through his hair shooting Logan a dirty looked

"Poor Lindy," Jasmine pouted. "She's going to be so crushed,"

Ryder, Logan, and Lindy nodded sadly. "Yeah she took the breakup pretty badly," Logan shook his head at the thoughts of the first month after Garrett left for college.

"Yeah, Garrett really fucked up with this shit," Logan said as he slipped his arm around Jasmine's shoulder. Jasmine's stomach warmed at the simple gesture.

Silence fell upon the group, all hoping that shit didn't hit the fan ... too hard anyway.

"Garrett, why in the hell would you tell Ryder and Logan?" Chrissie's voice growled as she slammed the door of a bedroom upstairs.

"Chrissie, they're my best friends and they kind of guessed they would never say anything," Garrett assured her.

"Garrett, I like Lindy a lot, I like all your friends and the last thing I want is for them to think I'm some kind of home wrecker, Garrett you know what happened that night, I know what happened. Your friends don't, and I don't want the wrong idea to be made a big deal of," Chrissie sighed.

"Chrissie, don't worry. If I know one thing about Ryder, he will lie his ass off the protect Lindy from knowing what happened." Garrett consoled. Chrissie shook her head gently, as she plopped on the end of a twin bed. Ryder did seem like that kind of friend. She smiled slightly as relief swept over her.

"You're right, I just... I like Lindy and I like your friends a lot, and I want them to like me," Chrissie smiled sadly. Garrett sat next to her

"I like you too," Garrett and Chrissie looked up to the frail voice coming from the doorway.

"Lindy, hi - hey what's up?" Garrett smiled resignedly.

"You know Garrett, you tell me," Lindy said.

"What are you talking about?" Garrett nervously scratched behind his neck.

"My God Garrett, please just stop," Lindy felt tears build up, but she blinked rapidly to keep them from falling, she really didn't want to cry in front of either of them.. She took a deep breath. "What happened between you guys, I want to know,"

"Lindy ... please"

"Chrissie, this is really something me and Garrett should discuss, alone," Lindy warned taking a small step forward. Her blood was boiling and the fact that Chrissie was still sitting there as if their entire friendship hadn't been a sham.

"Lindy! Please, just listen to us," Garrett defended Chrissie. Lindy frowned slightly, but regained her victim approach.

"She's right, I should go. But there's something you should know." Lindy nodded slowly encouraging Chrissie to continue. "You're great, all of your friends are great and I've been so happy theses past few days, just hanging out with you. Garrett and I slept together once, but don't blame Garrett, he just missed you," with that, Chrissie excused herself from the two and headed back downstairs.

Garrett sat there dumbfounded that Chrissie would just blurt that out after blaming him for telling Ryder and Logan two minutes ago. And Lindy stood their half expecting to hear that. "You know Garrett, I honestly believed that you still loved me, that you … you wouldn't go behind my back, and see another girl until we straightened out _us, _but," a lone tear escaped, and rolled down her cheek as Chrissie's words sunk in.

"Lindy please," Garrett pleaded. "It was - a onetime thing, I was drunk, homesick, _lovesick," _

"And that makes it okay?" Lindy asked perplexed. "You think it was easy for me? You think that once you left me, I was just all Happy Holly? That I could just go back to school and not think about you? Well you're wrong, I was _miserable_," a choked sob escaped Lindy's throat. "You really think that this is easy for me? Because it's not, Garrett, it sucks! We've been dating for four years, and we left things terribly, but knowing that … I can't deal with this right now, you know what, have fun the two of you, I don't want to talk about this with you, I'm leaving." Lindy spun around and started back towards the party.

"Now wait!" Garrett tugged on Lindy's wrist turning her to face him. "You can't do this, Lindy you know I love you, I've loved you since freshman year. It was a hard time, I had no one here, I had no friends, no family, and I didn't have YOU," Garrett's heart broke at the tears streaming down Lindy's face. He hated seeing her cry, and he hated that he made her.

"Well it was your choice to come to Stanford," Lindy casted her gaze to her shoes.

Garrett's eyelids dropped. "If me going to Stanford, is going to make you act this way, then fine. I'm done here. But you should know, I wanted this so bad Linds. I wanted Stanford before I even realized I did. So if it'll take me transferring to a school closer to Pasadena next year, then I'll give up my dream, but you'll have to live with that," Garrett sighed, but that was the truth.

"Garrett are you not grasping the fact that you cheated on me? You think that switching schools is going to fix things?" Lindy scuffed. "You're unbelievable," Lindy pulled her arm out of Garrett's grasp.

"So that's it? That's our relationship now? Over? We're done, and this can't be fixed?" Garrett stuffed his hands into his front pockets.

"No, Garrett our relationship was over, the moment you slept with Chrissie, don't bother switching schools you belong here. I'm going to get everyone, we're leaving," Lindy said. "Goodbye Garrett,"

"I love you Lindy," Lindy smiled.

"Not that much," Lindy exited the bedroom, single and heartbroken.


	15. I Do

**Oh my lord, I know it's been WAY too long, and I know I say this WAY too often, but i sincerly apologize for taking so long to update this chapter. I've been going through so much school work and finals and breakups and my life has been so chaotic, so i apologize for not updating. I've been working on this chapter for as long as I can remember and for three weeks I've been editing and editing to make it perfect. So I really hope you guys like this chapter. We have a little Jogan and a little Larrett. After this chapter I'd say we have about four more chapters and then the epilogue! I've been thinking of a few ways to end the story, so I'm going to be playing around with alternate endings. Anyway, I've written too much and keeping you from reading the LONG overdue chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own IDDI, because if I did It would be such a mess!**

Amanda groaned as her group of friends started ANOTHER conversation on what was happening with the love triangle upstairs. Not that she didn't care about her friends; she did… to an extent of course. Like the first time they talked about them it was okay, however as they started _another_ debate about the 'what ifs' that were happening, she couldn't help but space out. She had come down to Stanford this weekend to relax, have a good time, and catch up with Garrett. But due to the circumstances surfacing, that seemed to be impossible. She could hardly relax with everyone around her stressing over something that wasn't their problem, she couldn't have a good time when everyone else was being a buzzkilll, and she couldn't catch up with Garrett because he decided to sleep with another girl after him and his girlfriend broke up. Usually this situation was something she could sympathize with, but now everything and everyone's contributions to the problem just seemed to bug her even more. But just as Amanda was about to excuse herself to make the most out of what was left of the trip, her eyes searched the house and was exceedingly disappointed to find that all the eligible guys to dry hump were preoccupied with other girls with the same intentions.

She groaned in disappointment and defeat washed over her. She averted her eyes back to her bickering friends, and a small smirk appeared on her face as she took in Ryder's features. His eyes were distant, and his attention was obviously anywhere but on the topic, and he occasionally took swigs from his flask, which made her happy since she wasn't the only one who thought they exhausted the topic.

"Ryder?" Ryder instantly snapped out of his daze and his eyes met Amada's. He raised a questioning brow. "Dance with me," Amanda said as she stretched her arm out for him, He smirked and reacted immediately taking her hand and led her out to the rest of the herd of the partiers.

Once they were alone, Logan's arms gently wrapped around Jasmine's front and she leaned against him instantly feeling better about the whole situation. Lindy, Garrett, and Chrissie were upstairs and the way they left it, it didn't seem like they were playing patty cake. She knew soon _someone _would emerge and that meant that she would have to most likely comfort them. Then comforting would lead to taking sides, and taking sides would lead to a split in the group, and Jasmine wasn't ready for all of that considering that after Garrett and Lindy's breakup the group had been through enough tension. Everything around them seemed so chaotic between the clueless party goers and the stress building in their group, Jasmine was at a loss. But Logan just simply holding her made her instantly feel 100x better about everything.

"You okay?" Logan asked squeezing Jasmine's waist gently.

She sighed. "I suppose," she pursed her lips relishing the moment she still had in his arms. "I don't want to leave," Jasmine muttered as she closed her eyes. "I'm so comfy,"

"Who said anything about leaving?" Logan smiled kissing the top of her head. Jasmine warmed at the small gesture.

"Well once Lindy comes down I doubt that we'll be here for that much longer," Jasmine muttered.

"True, but don't think about that, that's not your problem to worry about right now," Logan's hold tightened. "Besides you're with me, what's there to worry about?" he smirked and gently kissed her neck. She giggled and moved her neck to give him better access.

"Logan seriously," his movement halted. "What's going to happen?" Jasmine asked.

"Well I was hoping to give my girlfriend a kiss or two," he murmured against her ear.

"No, I mean here right now – what if things fall apart once we get back to Pasadena?" the thought had been tugging at Jasmine since they started dating officially … forty five minutes ago.

"Well depends, who are you talking about?"

Jasmine's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "Lindy and Garrett, of course,"

Logan could tell from the fact that she was redder than a tomatoes and refusing to look at him that she was lying.

"Ah, of course, well It won't, I won't let it, for both Lindy and Garrett and you and I," Logan muttered atop of her hair. Jasmine sighed and hoped that was true, because she couldn't handle losing Logan, just the thought of not having him put her in a mood. Jasmine turned in her arms and looked up at him. She felt her pulse chase as Logan's piercing blue eyes met hers'. All her thoughts had slipped her mind as she felt herself leaning in, to taste his lips.

Logan's hands guided themselves under her top caressing her hot, bare skin. "Now will you stop worrying and shut up so I can kiss you?" Jasmine bit her lip as she felt a shiver run down her spine. She nodded as Logan caressed her cheek with his right hand.

Logan felt her shy breaths against his face and his heart skipped a beat. He had the girl of his dreams, the girl had had desired for the past couple of years, and she was his, nothing had felt better, especially when their lips conjoined in a searing kiss. A kiss that could give any romantic movie kiss a run for its money. Logan cupped her cheek, deepening the kiss. His tongue gently caressed her bottom lip asking for permission to enter her mouth, which she moaned granting him. Logan's hand that rested underneath her shirt slowly dropped to her hip pulling her towards him.

A familiar rush of heat filled Jasmine's chest that made her want to just do Logan right there and then on the dirty frat house floor, but because she was civilized … enough, she pulled back. Logan groaned, his eyes, full of lust searched her eyes, which made Jasmine moisten uncontrollably. Confusion and frustration was oozing off him and his eyes darkened and intensified. "I'm sorry I just – we're going too fast and I won't be able to stop if we continue and I'm sorry I want –"Jasmine rambled not really knowing what to say.

"Shh," Logan stroked her cheek. "I get it, I got carried away," Jasmine exhaled relieved that he understood, she didn't know why, but oddly, she felt even more insecure than before they were dating. She felt like any wrong move and she could turn him off completely and that was the last thing she wanted. She nodded and averted her gaze down to her shoes, afraid to meet his eyes. "Hey," he took her chin in her hands and lifted her face till they were eye to eye. "Jasmine, I'm not in this for the sex, I want you in every way shape and form, I'm crazy about you," and just like that, all of Jasmine's doubts and insecurities were swiped clean.

"I'm crazy about you too," Jasmine smiled. Logan leaned down and took her lips gently into his for a sweet kiss that gave Jasmine all the reassurance she needed. Jasmine sighed as their lips departed, and she leaned against his chest. "Thank you," she mumbled against him. She inhaled his cologne and body wash and felt at ease.

"Whoa! Amanda and Ryder? Since when?" Logan asked as he spotted the two in the middle of room tongues deep down each other's throats.

"Since alcohol, I don't know she said she wanted some action tonight, and it's just about time they got together," Jasmine shrugged.

"Really? I never thought of them like that," Logan scrunched his eyebrows. "Is that Lindy?" he asked as he saw a small blonde rushing down the stairs and out the frat house.

Jasmine followed his gaze and saw a glimpse of the mystery girl's hair. "Wanna check?" Jasmine pulled away from Logan's grasp new concern for her friend sweeping over her.

"Hey hey, she probably needs space," Logan pulled Jasmine back chuckling.

"You're probably right," Jasmine turned in his arms. Logan gently kissed Jasmine's forehead.

"You're a good friend for caring though," Logan muttered into her hair pulling her closer. Jasmine sighed into his chest wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Sorry to break this up, but have you seen Lindy?" Jasmine and Logan looked up to see a frazzled Garrett with a nervous Chrissie behind him. Jasmine couldn't help but frown, she honestly was starting to like Chrissie, but knowing that she slept with her best friend's ex, she felt a little disappointed.

"Dude, I don't think you should -"

"Logan this is serious, I need to find her, I need to talk to her," Garrett insisted, his eyes full of desperation.

"She left, we're pretty sure anyway," Jasmine said before Logan could reply. "She didn't leave too long ago if you leave now you'll probably be able to find her,"

"Thank you so much Jasmine," he called out as he dashed out the house. Chrissie stood upon the couple, awkwardly shifting between feet, collecting her thoughts. She really didn't want to go with Garrett because her being with him wouldn't make Lindy feel any better, and she didn't want to stay due to scrutiny she knew she would receive from Garrett's friends. However she did want to clear her name, state her position, hopefully get through to them that 1. she shouldn't be to blame, and 2. Garrett shouldn't be punished for feeling lonely, which he certainly was at the time. She didn't know how she was going to get her points across, and honestly she didn't even know if her points would sink in, but she wanted them off her chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for all of this. I just want you to know, that Garrett isn't the one to blame for all of this, he was heartbroken and lovesick, and I don't know. i just don't want you to hate him. And I don't want you to hate me," her words were shy, and Logan and Jasmine realized that.

"Chrissie, you're beautiful, honestly Lindy reacting the way she is, is due to insecurities, she'll be fine," Jasmine squeezed Chrissie's arm reassuringly. Chrissie smiled, it had felt like 100 bricks were lifted off her shoulders, and she could finally relax.

"Thank you, and I'm happy for you two," Chrissie smiled at Logan he blushed at the comment, and wrapped his arms around Jasmine.

"Thank you Chrissie, best bet for now, lay low. There's no point in getting too involved now let her cool off, she'll find you," Logan nodded. Chrissie sighed.

"Thank you Logan. I better go, I'm going to head back to my dorm, this has been one crazy night, I think I just need to relax," Chrissie told the two. "I hope I see you guys later," Chrissie shrugged.

"Hey," Jasmine's words stopped Chrissie, and before she knew it Jasmine had pulled her into a hug. "Everything will be fine, trust me," Jasmine whispered in Chrissie's ear before her arms laid at her sides again.

"Thank you Jasmine. Goodnight guys!" Chrissie waved once more before she made her way towards the exit.

Jasmine turned to a smirking Logan. "What," Jasmine raised her eyebrow.

"You handled that quite nice babe," Logan's tone impressed.

"I always do," Jasmine rolled her eyes. He chuckled and laid a kiss on her forehead.

"You're cute,"

* * *

Once Lindy left the party, she couldn't stop walking. She didn't want to stop and wait for someone to come looking for her. She didn't want anyone to see her cry, so she kept her head down and just walked. And wow, was this campus big. She had nowhere to go, she didn't have the keys to the car, she didn't even know the campus well enough to seek shelter. She felt alone in a brand new world. She almost wanted stop and call Jasmine to bail her out of her misery, but that would just lead to more crying, and more talk about Garrett, the dirty bastard that broke her heart … twice. So she chose not to. But she couldn't help but let her mind wander, were they serious? She didn't want to think too deeply into it because frankly it was disgusting to think about, but she wanted to know. She shook her head of any thought about Garrett and Chrissie and kept walking, despite the fact that it was beyond cold and she, like usual, wasn't dressed weather appropriately.

"LINDY!" the name had been following her for the past couple minutes but she already knew who it belonged to, and frankly that was the last person she wanted to talk to. But as he name kept coming from his mouth she sighed and turned, maybe at least Garrett could appoint her in the right direction towards somewhere she could seek warmth.

She watched Garrett jog towards her, out of breath. He slumped onto a nearby bench to catch his breath. "Lindy," he heaved. "Lindy listen to me, please," he regained composure, standing up to face her. He studied her stiff face, and he wanted to smile because she looked hella cute when she was mad. "Are you cold?" he asked slipping off his jacket.

"No,"

"Don't be ridiculous," He handed her the coat which she took internally grateful.

"Look Lindy, I -"

"Garrett there's honestly nothing you can say at this point. You slept with Chrissie, you betrayed my trust, you ruined us," Lindy choked out.

"Lindy, please - you don't understand how much pain, how much misery I'm going through without you,"

"You seem fine," Lindy smiled sarcastically.

"Don't make this hard for me Lindy, DAMNIT," Garrett cursed under his breath as he gripped his hair. His patience was gone, he needed Lindy to forgive him. "You want to hear it Lindy? You really want to hear what's going though my mind, what's going on, the truth?" she nodded hesitantly. "FIne, I was horny, and I was sad, and I had no one else. I didn't have any of my friends, I didn't have my family, I didn't have you. Alcohol and infidelity mix well, and yeah I bagged Chrissie. Chrissie is a beautiful girl, she was drunk and willing so yeah we fucked." Lindy scoffed and turned around refusing to listen to Garrett "attempt" to make this situation better. But before she could move Garrett yanked her arm back so she was facing him again.

"Let go of me!" Lindy struggled in his grip, tears pricking her eyes.

"Listen. Yes I slept with Chrissie,"

"I know you told me about twelve times," LIndy rolled her eyes.

"But what I didn't tell you, was how I feel about you. Lindy you are the most gorgeous, independant, frustratingly sexy pain in the ass of a woman I've ever met. You are so caring and generous and kind. You understand me, better than I understand myself. And that's why I'm In love with you. You are what keeps me together, even if we are miles apart the thought of the sparkle in you beautiful blue eyes, and the smile you have on your face when I make you laugh, it get's me through the day. How when you get frustrated with me and you walk away from me and your hips sway back and forth, God that's so fucking sexy. Or when you bite your lip when you get nervous. You don't know what you do to me Lindy." Garrett let go of his grip on Lindy's wrist and lightly gripped her hips. "Lindy I love you with all my heart, I love you more than I can describe in words,"

By this time, Lindy's face was wet with tears, she didn't know if they were happy, sad, mad tears but she did know that she missed Garrett. She buried her face against his chest, inhaling his scent of his Burberry cologne she used to take comfort in, the feeling of his chest against her cheek, feeling his heartbeat, his arms around her making her feel safe.

After what seemed like forever, Lindy pulled back her tears dry, her heart warm, her smile wide. "I don't know what to say," she said, her voice frail.

"I love you too?" Garrett chuckled.

Lindy sighed. "Garrett, I just don't know if it's that easy. I –" she looked into his eyes, his intense gaze sending shivers down her spine, and created a puddle between her thighs, and in that moment, all her rational thoughts were gone.

She pressed her lips against him, much to his surprise. Once Garrett realized what had happened he moved his lips with hers, and they devoured each other. Lindy's hands snaked their way around his neck and she pulled on the hair on the back of his neck. He groaned in her mouth as he groped her ass before lifting her in her arms.

The jacket on Lindy's shoulders had dropped and her legs wrapped around Garrett who backed them up onto the bench he previously used to catch his breath on. Lindy adjusted her position so she was properly straddling him and lips make out intensified. Garrett's hands traveled up her shirt and teased the band of her bra, Lindy moaned deeply as she rubbed herself against his crotch creating friction. Their tongues battled each other for dominance, and their hands searched each other's bodies desperate to feel each other.

But all of a sudden, she didn't know if it was the fact that they were close to doing the nasty on a park bench in public, or if it was the fact that Chrissie was still on her mind, but Lindy pulled back and climbed off his lap. She repositioned herself on the seat next to him, still flustered.

"Lindy I'm sorry I shouldn't have even started that,"

"No, it wasn't you I just … I want to take it slow. I want to reconnect verbally before physically," Lindy turned to a smiling Garrett. "What?"

"So you want to give us another try?" Lindy smiled at Garrett's enthusiasm. She nodded.

"I do," with that, Garrett impulsively kissed every inch of Lindy's face. Her cheeks, her nose, her chin, her forehead her lip, over and over again, excitement coursing through his veins.

"I love you Lindy,"

"I love you too Garrett,"


End file.
